Жизнь не бывает легкой
by Nata2011
Summary: Оригинальный текст рассказа Life is Never Easy. Те же 12 глав, но сгруппированные более компактно.
1. Chapter 1

_Фанфик по сериалу «Тюдоры», не имеет никакого отношения к реальной истории и ее персонажам. Описывает события конца третьего – начала четвертого сезонов. Внешность, характеры, взаимоотношения героев имеют своим источником только и исключительно сериал. Представляет мою версию того, как это должно было бы происходить. Повествование от первого лица._

_Никогда не писала ничего подобного, извиняюсь за возможные недочеты и пр._

**Жизнь не бывает легкой**

**Глава 1**

Сегодня я узнала потрясающую новость! Моя дорогая фрау Марта сообщила ее мне задыхающимся от волнения голосом, таким тихим, что это больше походило на шепот, как будто сказать это вслух означало выдать какую-нибудь государственную тайну. Оказывается, послы короля Англии, что уже две недели находятся у нас при дворе, приехали не только заключить торговый договор, как думали мы все. Они ищут невесту своему государю. А это значит, значит… У моего брата нас двое, две сестры, я и Амелия, но так как я старшая, то… Я, обычно слушающая болтовню моей няньки вполуха, теперь стараюсь не пропустить ни слова. «Его высочество дал аудиенцию и весьма продолжительную», - слышу я. «Продолжительную» это сколько? Минут пять – десять, ибо брат считает ниже своего достоинства говорить с кем-либо дольше, пусть это будут послы хоть самого Папы Римского. Речь шла о портрете. Когда господа послы узнали, что наш живописец болен, они тотчас же предложили прислать личного портретиста самого короля Генриха. Вот как?

«Портрет – это серьезно», - говорит моя фрау Марта и смотрит на меня значительно. Бедняжка, она уже почти потеряла надежду когда-либо увидеть меня идущей под венец. И немудрено, ведь мне уже двадцать четыре года. Мои фрейлины говорят, это потому, что отец умер слишком рано и не успел пристроить нас с Амелией, а брат, ну, у Вильгельма всегда полно неотложных дел и вообще, устроить выгодный брак особам королевской крови всегда непросто. Но я знаю еще одну причину, почему я до сих пор не замужем. Мне никто ее никогда не скажет, но я знаю. Мне достаточно посмотреть в зеркало и затем перевести взгляд ну хотя бы на стоящую рядом горничную. Я не очень-то красива. Нет, не уродлива, упаси боже, но и красавицей меня не назовешь. А для мужчин, я знаю, это имеет большое значение. Хотя для монарших браков отсутствие красоты у невесты никогда не было преградой, достаточно взглянуть на мою мачеху и еще кое-кого из нашей родни.

«Но почему, - решаюсь я спросить, - королю Генриху понадобились именно мы? Почему не Франция и не кто-нибудь из родственниц императора?» «Ну, - протягивает моя нянька и легонько треплет меня по руке, - наверняка у него есть на то свои причины. Где же и искать невесту доброму протестанту, как не в Германии?» Да конечно, Англия порвала с Римом, как и многие в наших землях, и это только естественно нам искать союза. «Да и кроме того…» - фрау Марта вдруг испуганно замолкает. Я жду продолжения, но она лишь нервно теребит подол передника. Затем, увидев мое недоумение, она берет себя в руки и улыбается. «Мое милое дитя, моя дорогая, дорогая девочка. Я ежедневно молюсь, чтобы господь послал тебе счастье, как же может он не услышать мои молитвы?»

Вечером, оставшись одна, я долго думаю и наконец понимаю значение ее слов. У этого короля Генриха, моего предполагаемого жениха, не самая лучшая репутация. Он уже схоронил трех жен, и не все умерли своей смертью. Конечно, эта Анна Болейн ему изменяла - скандал был таким громким, что его эхо докатилось и до наших краев и даже проникло в мои отгороженные от всего света покои - так что никто не осудит короля, что он вырвал из сердца любовь, что питал к ней, и отправил предательницу на эшафот. И все же. Немногие девушки согласятся выйти за женоубийцу, если у них есть возможность выбирать. А я? Каков будет мой ответ? Я было погружаюсь в раздумья, но затем вздрагиваю, будто пробудившись от наваждения, и не могу удержаться от смеха. Что это я себе вообразила? Как будто кто-то спросит мое мнение!

* * *

><p>Я долго не могла уснуть сегодня ночью, а когда наконец задремала, мне снились странные сны. Вот я сижу рядом с братом в нашем тронном зале, и к нам медленно приближаются послы его величества короля Англии. Они преклоняют колени и один из них, самый старший и величественный, говорит: «Ваше высочество, дозволено ли мне будет просить руки вашей сестры для моего государя?» Вильгельм смотрит на меня, и весь зал смотрит на меня, а я важно восседаю на своем троне и не знаю, что мне следует говорить. Вдруг я замечаю, что это уже не наша скромная зала, а нечто куда более великолепное – Уайтхолл, резиденция английского короля – и меня окружают незнакомые лорды и леди. Они кланяются и делают реверансы передо мной. И тут я вижу <em>его<em>, короля Генриха. Я знаю, что это он, хотя никогда его не видела. У кого же еще может быть такой властный профиль, такая величественная осанка, такой великолепный стан! «Моя леди, - говорит он, и его голос звучит как музыка в моих ушах, - моя сладчайшая леди!» И все исчезает – тронный зал, придворные, Уайтхолл – мы остаемся одни в саду, у фонтана. Нас освещает луна, тихо журчат струи воды, откуда-то доносится прелестная музыка. И вот передо мной уже не грозный повелитель, но нежный возлюбленный, молящий подарить ему один только взгляд. Он берет меня за руку и почти шепчет: «смею ли я надеяться?» И как только я собираюсь ответить, из-за спины его вдруг выступает женщина, за ней еще одна, за ней еще. Они угрожающе смотрят на меня, они готовы испепелить меня взглядом, они шаг за шагом приближаются ко мне. Я теряюсь, я покрываюсь холодным потом, я отступаю назад и назад, к фонтану. И вот, когда я уже почти свалилась в него, мой кошмар кончается. Я просыпаюсь, вся дрожа. Я знаю, что значит мой сон и кто были эти женщины.

* * *

><p>Прошло три месяца со дня отъезда английских послов, и о моем бракосочетании ни слуху, ни духу. Очевидно, из этого ничего не выйдет. Ну и к лучшему! Мы с фрау Мартой больше не заговариваем об этом, как будто нашего разговора никогда и не было. Жизнь снова вошла в свою колею.<p>

Оказывается, я рано поставила крест на своем «английском браке» (как я мысленно его называла). Сегодня Вильгельм вызвал нас с сестрой к себе в личные покои и более торжественным, чем когда-либо тоном объявил: «С завтрашнего дня вы обе будете брать уроки английского языка. Я нанял самого лучшего учителя, какого только можно найти. Возможно, случится так, что вам придется воспользоваться этими знаниями». Мы с Амелией переглядываемся. Она, конечно, тоже наслышана о сватовстве короля Генриха. Моя сестра более непосредственная, и пока я мысленно перевариваю в голове, что только что услышала, она выпаливает: «Значит, Вилли, мы выйдем замуж в Англии?» Брат холодно смотрит на нее и не удостаивает ответом. Он лишь провозглашает свое неизменное «в должное время вы все узнаете» и затем прибавляет «занимайтесь хорошенько». Как же я не выношу его напыщенность! И неужели он до сих пор считает нас маленькими девочками, с которыми нельзя поговорить серьезно? И все же он и Амелия все, что у меня есть. Это моя семья. Правда, вдруг осеняет меня мысль, если (нет, нет, _когда_) я выйду замуж, у меня будет другая семья, совсем-совсем другая.

* * *

><p>Посланцы короля Генриха снова у нас. Вильгельм решает, что пришло время представить нас, двух девиц на выданье, из-за которых и идут все эти хлопоты. Правда, понимает он это весьма своеобразно. «Оденьте длинные вуали и не вступайте в беседу», - наказывает он. Брат особенно настаивает на этой детали туалета. Протестовать бесполезно. «Этот английский король с чудачествами, - слышу я его недоуменные восклицания, - ему, видите ли, необходимо получить ваш портрет. Ничего, пусть удовольствуется вашим приданым и моей дружбой». Я понимаю, чем объясняется такое поведение моего обычно столь сдержанного брата. Он не хочет выглядеть незначительным князьком, потерявшим голову от знаков внимания могущественного европейского государя. Он должен сохранять достоинство. Он должен держаться на равных с ним и произвести впечатление на его послов. Лучший способ достичь этого – сохранять отстраненность.<p>

Когда мы с сестрой показываемся из своих покоев, английские джентльмены лишаются дара речи. Но не от созерцания нашей красоты, а совсем по другой причине. Мы так плотно закутаны в свои одежды, что турчанки могут позавидовать! Бедняги, они ведь должны написать своему государю, каковы мы во плоти, но Вильгельм явно не намерен облегчать им задачу. Напротив, он еще и подливает масла в огонь. На их сбивчивые протесты он громогласно вопрошает: «Что? Может, вы бы еще хотели увидеть моих сестер обнаженными?» На мой взгляд, это уже чересчур. Один из посланцев осмеливается возразить: «Но, ваше высочество, мы даже не можем понять, кто из них кто!» Тут я решаюсь прийти к ним на выручку. «Я – Анна», - говорю я из-под своей вуали. «Я – Амелия», - вторит мне сестра. Англичане переводят глаза с меня на нее и обратно, но это им не очень помогает. Брат решает поставить точку в этом представлении. Он дает нам знак, и мы удаляемся к себе.

За ужином Вильгельм все еще продолжает кипятиться. «Он что, считает мою страну мясным рынком, а вас товаром?» - это он о короле Генрихе. Я мысленно возражаю ему, что для жениха вполне естественно желание знать, хороша ли собой его будущая жена. Я тоже была бы не прочь порасспросить кого-нибудь о своем нареченном, но об этом и речи нет. Впрочем, могу ли я считать себя помолвленной? Король вполне может счесть себя оскорбленным подобным отношением к своим посланникам и отказаться иметь с нами дело. Поэтому, перед тем как уйти к себе, я набираюсь храбрости и спрашиваю брата: «Скажи, Вильгельм, какой ответ ты дал англичанам?» Я почти ожидаю привычной грубости и нравоучений, но вместо этого он смотрит на меня так, как будто увидел впервые и затем отвечает: «Сестра, возможно уже раньше Рождества ты станешь королевой Англии!»

**Глава 2**

Брат не солгал. Это первое Рождество, которое я встречаю не дома, а по дороге в мою новую страну, Англию. Я – ее будущая королева. Королева… Мне нравится произносить это слово про себя, когда я дремлю под мерный стук колес моей повозки, гляжу на серое зимнее небо, расчесываю волосы перед зеркалом, готовясь отойти ко сну. Оно ласкает мне слух, будоражит воображение, щекочет самолюбие, да, я обнаружила, что у меня есть самолюбие. Я – без пяти минут королева Англии. Конечно, это положение влечет за собой большую ответственность и мне придется нелегко, особенно поначалу. Ну что ж, это моя судьба, и я принимаю ее.

* * *

><p>Я еще не видела своего будущего мужа или кого-либо из его приближенных. Шторм не дает нам пересечь канал, и мы сидим здесь в Кале, ожидая, когда утихнет буря. Кале – английское владение, так что можно сказать, что я уже нахожусь на своей новой родине, в своем <em>королевстве<em>. Мои дамы обескуражены этим неожиданным препятствием и говорят, что это дурное предзнаменование. Дурное предзнаменование? Почему? Разве плохая погода не обычное дело в это время года? Как бы то ни было, я получаю небольшую передышку и возможность освоиться со своей новой ролью.

Герцог Саффолк прибывает в Кале, чтобы отдать мне почести. Это первый вельможа Англии, и король Генрих посылает его узнать, как прошло мое путешествие и приветствовать меня на английской земле. Герцог очень симпатичный и галантный человек. Он учтиво осведомляется о моем благополучии и с сожалением замечает, что нам придется пробыть здесь еще пару дней. Мой английский все еще несовершенен, но я не хочу прибегать к услугам переводчиков. Пускай все видят, что хоть я и иностранка, но не собираюсь быть им чужой. Так что на своем ломаном английском я приглашаю милорда Саффолка отужинать со мной сегодня вечером. Я хочу узнать как можно больше о здешних обычаях.

- Каковы любимые развлечения короля?

Мы сидим в окружении моих дам и джентльменов, ведя светскую беседу. Мое лицо по-прежнему скрыто вуалью, и это слегка тревожит его светлость. Но он настоящий придворный, чтобы это показать.

- Его величество любит охотиться, играть в карты, любит музыку и другое приятное времяпрепровождение.

- А его двор?

- Мадам, вы увидите, что наш двор изысканен и элегантен. Каждый день устраиваются танцы и другие забавы, приличные благородным леди и господам. Вы не будете разочарованы.

Музыка, танцы, карты. Боже мой, я ничего этого не умею! Я буду выглядеть белой вороной. А герцог продолжает живописать мне их изысканность и утонченность.

- Его величество сам любит в часы досуга поиграть на лютне или сочинить небольшой сонет. Он прилично музицирует, так же как и леди Мэри, его старшая дочь.

Я вдруг представляю себе Вильгельма, держащего лютню и выводящего своим фальцетом любовную балладу, в то время как мы с Амелией подпеваем ему. Это так уморительно, что я с огромным трудом удерживаюсь от смеха. Милорд чего доброго подумает, что я смеюсь над ним или, упаси боже, над королем.

- В моей стране дамам не принято играть в карты, - как будто извиняясь, говорю я. –

Может быть, ваша светлость расскажет мне правила?

Уж играть в карты, по крайней мере, я могу научиться.

«Если вам не повезет, придется расстаться с деньгами, - замечает герцог, посвящая меня в премудрости игры. - Но это неважно, когда они есть, такое можно себе позволить». У меня на языке вертится вопрос и, наконец, я набираюсь храбрости: «Всегда ли король выигрывает?» Милорд Саффолк на миг лишается дара речи. Он стремится проникнуть взглядом через мою вуаль, чтобы понять скрытый смысл моего вопроса. Не преуспев в этом, он отражает вызов: «Мадам, его величество не любит оставаться в дураках. И в конечном счете он всегда получает то, чего хочет».

* * *

><p>Мой кортеж медленно продвигается к Лондону. Со всех концов сбегаются люди посмотреть на нашу процессию и на меня, их будущую королеву. Я любезно улыбаюсь и раскланиваюсь направо и налево. Мне нравятся их приветствия, их знаки внимания, я ведь нечасто имела возможность у себя на родине насладиться любовью толпы. Герцог Саффолк уехал вперед, чтобы доложить королю о выполненном поручении. Меня же сопровождает господин Эрлекен, наш посол в этом королевстве. Он знакомит меня с запланированными торжествами в честь моей свадьбы и с деталями придворного этикета, которые мне необходимо знать. Я рада, что в этой стране у меня есть друг, который всегда будет блюсти мои интересы.<p>

* * *

><p>«Его величество король желает засвидетельствовать свое почтение ее высочеству». «Его величество король». Я слышу эти слова, но не понимаю их. Король хочет меня видеть? Но как это возможно, он же в Лондоне? «Мадам, государь не смог дождаться часа вашей встречи и хочет лично приветствовать вас». До меня наконец доходит – король здесь, рядом с моими покоями, он сейчас зайдет сюда. Боже мой, я ведь не готова его принять! Я думала, нет, я была уверена, что разработан целый ритуал нашего представления друг другу. Что накануне этого торжественного события мои горничные потратят несколько часов, убирая мои волосы и подбирая подходящий наряд, что нас при встрече будут окружать первые люди королевства, что строгие правила этикета помогут нам преодолеть естественную неловкость первого свидания. Вместо этого я одета в самое простое из всех моих платьев, и в покоях со мной только наш посол и несколько фрейлин. Я бросаю панический взгляд на господина Эрлекена, но он обескуражен не меньше моего. Но у нас нет времени даже на недоуменные восклицания. Открываются двери, и входит король.<p>

Он вовсе не такой, каким я его воображала в своем сне. Он ниже ростом и не такой величественный. Встреть я его где-нибудь случайно, ни за что бы не догадалась, кто это. Впрочем, нет. В его взгляде есть что-то, что приковывает внимание. Властность, уверенность в своем праве на… праве на что? «Его величество всегда получает то, чего хочет», - вспоминаются мне слова милорда Саффолка. Король спешит мне навстречу, но вдруг внезапно останавливается, как будто натолкнувшись на неожиданное препятствие. Улыбка сходит с его лица, он молча смотрит на меня. Я стекленею под его взглядом, от волнения все английские приветствия вылетают из моей головы. Я вновь оборачиваюсь за поддержкой к господину Эрлекену, но он лишь кивает головой – да, все правильно, это ваш будущий супруг. Тут я наконец прихожу в себя и делаю то, что полагается. Я низко склоняюсь в поклоне перед моим государем. Теперь он должен поднять меня и сказать несколько приличествующих случаю слов. Но он не торопится сделать это. Я почти физически ощущаю охватившую всех неловкость. Наконец король справляется с собой и подает мне руку. Я жду, что будет дальше. Должна ли я приветствовать его первой? Нет, я не имею права заговаривать раньше его. И тут я окончательно лишаюсь дара речи. Король берет мои лицо в свои руки и целует, целует в губы. Так принято у супругов, но ведь мы еще не муж и жена. И я не вижу, чтобы он был охвачен страстью. Проходят еще несколько томительных минут, и, наконец, он заговаривает со мной: «Мадам, я счастлив приветствовать вас в своем королевстве. Надеюсь, вы всем довольны?» «Благодарю ваше величество, вы очень добры», - лепечу я в ответ. «Мы скоро увидимся», - и с этими словами он покидает мои покои. Он уходит так быстро, как будто за ним кто-то гонится.

«Мне следовало бы побольше расспросить герцога об английских обычаях. Они так отличаются от наших». Я и не замечаю, что говорю это вслух.

* * *

><p>Я недовольна тем, как я вела себя с его величеством. Что-то пошло не так, и все из-за моей неловкости. Если бы у меня было больше времени, чтобы подготовиться, собраться с мыслями. Если бы его визит не застал меня врасплох! Я выглядела и вела себя как провинциалка, как деревенская дурочка. Что-то мямлила себе под нос, не сумела поддержать беседу. Конечно, он разочарован. Мало того, что бог не наделил меня красотой, так еще и манеры мои оставляют желать лучшего. Светская утонченная дама, каких полно при английском дворе, держала бы себя по-другому. Она бы учтиво осведомилась о его здоровье, сказала бы, как счастлива наконец-то его увидеть, предложила бы бокал вина или еще чего-нибудь вместо того, чтобы стоять столбом. И он бы не сбежал от нее как от чумы. О боже мой, что же теперь будет? Но я надеюсь, что смогу загладить произведенное мной невыгодное впечатление. В конце концов, я пока еще новичок здесь, и король должен это понимать.<p>

* * *

><p>Сегодня день моего официального представления ко двору, и я полна решимости больше не допускать промахов. Дворцовый церемониал – это совсем - совсем другое дело, и здесь я чувствую себя в своей тарелке. Играют трубы, герольды провозглашают мое имя, и я торжественно вхожу в тронный зал. Все склоняют головы в знак почтения, а мой супруг (я ведь имею право так его называть?) спускается со своего возвышения, чтобы приветствовать меня. Ничто в нем не выдает его недовольства мной, напротив, он любезно улыбается и снова целует меня. Я облегченно вздыхаю и улыбаюсь ему в ответ.<p>

Все идет как надо. Волнение слегка отпускает меня, и я обвожу взглядом собравшихся придворных. Кроме герцога Саффолка мне здесь никто незнаком, но я не сомневаюсь, что в этот день в Уайтхолле собралась вся знать королевства. Под маской учтивых манер они скрывают жгучее любопытство, какова-то их новая королева? Один лорд особенно привлекает мое внимание. Он стоит немного в отдалении от всех, прямо рядом с троном и не спускает с меня глаз. Наверняка, это главный королевский советник или кто-нибудь в этом роде. Почему-то он сильно нервничает, так что даже отсюда я ощущаю его волнение. Ну разумеется, ему уже доложили, как глупо я себя вела при первой встрече с его величеством, и он боится, как бы я снова не опозорилась. Что ж, вам незачем волноваться, милорд как вас там, я приехала не из деревенской глуши и знаю правила этикета. По правде говоря, ни при одном дворе не было такого строгого этикета, как при нашем. Так что я расправляю плечи и выше поднимаю голову, чтобы казаться еще величественнее.

А тем временем мне представляются дочери короля – леди Мэри и леди Элизабет. Принцесса Мэри – девушка примерно моего возраста, очень красивая и грациозная. Ее манеры безупречны, но довольно холодны. Она явно не в восторге от встречи со своей новой мачехой. А вот Элизабет просто чудо. Никогда не видела такого прелестного ребенка. И она протягивает мне букет цветов, как это мило. «Я уверена, что полюблю их обеих», - улыбаюсь я его величеству. Я говорю так, чтобы сделать ему приятное, но на самом деле я действительно хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы они меня приняли и привязались ко мне. С Элизабет, я уверена, у меня проблем не будет, она уже не скрывает своего ко мне расположения. А вот что касается Мэри, мне придется постараться, чтобы завоевать ее симпатию. Ну и что же, теперь это моя семья, разве нет?

Мы с королем, держась за руки, идем к тронному возвышению, и весь зал аплодирует нам.

* * *

><p>Я беседую с господином Эрлекеном в своих покоях. Мне многое нужно выяснить, и я забрасываю беднягу вопросами, не даю ему опомниться. Я все еще нахожусь под впечатлением от сегодняшнего вечера, так что не сразу замечаю, что мой собеседник слегка не в своей тарелке. Но я не хочу, чтобы что-либо омрачило мое приподнятое настроение и инстинктивно обхожу все острые углы. И что важнее всего, я боюсь задать главный вопрос: каковы чувства короля ко мне, с каким сердцем он пойдет под венец через несколько дней. В любом случае, это единственный вопрос, на который я не получу ответа.<p>

«Обе королевские дочери большую часть времени проводят в своих загородных резиденциях, - говорит господин посол. – Они приехали на свадьбу вашего высочества и по окончании торжеств покинут двор». Я слегка огорчаюсь, услышав это. Я надеялась провести больше времени со своими падчерицами, лучше узнать их. Но раз таковы правила, не мне их менять.

Я хочу выяснить, кто обладает наибольшим влиянием при здешнем дворе, к чьему мнению прислушивается король. «Кто тот господин, что стоял рядом с троном, тот, в черных одеждах?» - спрашиваю я как бы невзначай. «Лорд Кромвель, разумеется», - в голосе герра Эрлекена слышится удивление, как, мол, я могу этого не знать. Затем, вспомнив, что, в отличие от него, я только что прибыла в эту страну, да и на родине никто особо не старался посвятить меня в тонкости английской политики, он дает мне необходимые пояснения. «Это первый министр его величества, лорд-хранитель печати, он стоит за всеми важнейшими решениями, которые принимает король». Мое предположение было верным! «Даже брак вашего высочества в значительной степени дело его рук. Лорд Кромвель отстаивает необходимость для Англии теснее связать себя с протестантскими землями в противовес Франции и Испании». «Значит, он наш друг?» - делаю я логичный вывод. «Да, разумеется, - господин Эрлекен говорит немного неуверенно. – Но я хотел бы предостеречь ваше высочество от чрезмерной доверчивости. В политике друзей не бывает, есть лишь временные союзники. Что до лорда Кромвеля, он уже неоднократно демонстрировал свою способность менять друзей. И единственным союзником, которому он никогда не изменяет, является он сам».

Что ж, я предупреждена. Но я не собираюсь вмешиваться в их распри, боже сохрани. Королева должна возвышаться над борьбой придворных фракций, ни в коем случае не связывать себя ни с одной из них. У нее совсем другие обязанности. И если король меня любит, какое мне дело до всех политиков мира. Если король меня любит…

* * *

><p>Я больше не могу себя обманывать. Король испытывает ко мне лишь отвращение. Чем же еще объясняется его поведение? Я ему не нравлюсь, это очевидно. Он уже раскаивается, что заключил эту помолвку. Я не ожидала пылкой любви с его стороны, все это глупости, в жизни так не бывает. Но… Но взгляд, который он бросает на меня при наших встречах, красноречивее любых слов. Что же во мне не так? Я с ним и двух слов не промолвила, мы ни разу не оставались наедине, но он уже составил мнение обо мне. Что мне теперь делать? И что я сама к нему испытываю? В последнем ответе я не сомневаюсь. С первой нашей встречи я чувствую невообразимый страх перед ним. Я пытаюсь побороть это унизительное чувство, но оно возвращается вновь и вновь и лишает меня последних остатков уверенности в себе. Мне на ум приходят все обрывки сплетен, которые я когда-либо слышала об этом человеке, о его вспышках ярости, о казнях тех, кто когда-то был к нему близок. Конечно, любой государь должен демонстрировать подданным свою власть, но не каждый отправит на эшафот жену и друзей. И его супругой я решилась стать! Добровольно отдала себя на его милость! Конечно, напоминаю я себе, моего согласия никто не спрашивал, но я могла бы по крайней мере попытаться протестовать, поговорить с братом, упасть на колени перед ним, умоляя избавить меня от этой участи. Но мне это даже в голову не приходило. Я была настолько поглощена переменой в моей жизни, возможностью наконец-то вырваться из домашней темницы, избавиться от этих сочувственных взглядов – «ах, бедняжка, видно ей на роду написано остаться старой девой» - что не думала о возможных последствиях этого выбора. Да у нас его и не было, этого выбора, вдруг осеняет меня. Кто-то, более могущественный, посчитал, что я подходящая кандидатура на роль супруги его величества короля Генриха, и моя судьба была решена. Помоги мне, боже!<p>

Я стою в дворцовой часовне и приношу клятву супружеской верности. Как часто в своих мечтах я обращалась к этому дню, рисовала его во всех подробностях, спрашивала себя, когда же он наконец станет явью. Теперь же я только рада, что никто из близких не присутствует на моей свадьбе. Все они остались в Германии: Амелия, моя дорогая няня, мои подруги. Никто из них не увидит моего унижения. Конечно, все приличия соблюдены, двор сверкает роскошью, но как же тяжело у меня на сердце. И не только у меня. Король стоит мрачнее тучи, а его лорды выглядят так, будто собрались на похороны. Они переглядываются друг с другом, усмехаются, бросают какие-то намеки, смысл которых мне не дано понять. И это моя свадьба, важнейшее событие в жизни любой девушки? Я не хочу быть здесь, я хочу вернуться домой! Я чуть было не говорю эти слова архиепископу, когда он спрашивает, согласна ли я взять в мужья короля Англии.

**Глава 3**

Он смотрит на меня оценивающим взглядом, человек, с которым несколько часов назад я соединилась на всю жизнь. Мы впервые остались одни и мы еще не сказали друг другу ни слова. Его взгляд проникает сквозь складки одеяла, сквозь мою длинную сорочку, добирается до сокровенных мест моего тела. Он как будто раздевает меня, да, вот подходящее слово. И хотя на мне ночные одежды, кажется, что я лежу перед ним обнаженной. Стоит тишина, которой, наверное, не было со дня сотворения мира, невыносимая, тягучая тишина. Сейчас он сделает то, что все мужья делают со своими женами. Я знаю это, я к этому готова. Но он не торопится заявлять на меня свои права. Он продолжает смотреть и смотреть, как будто не может решить, стоит ли вообще иметь со мной дело. Я не могу больше справляться с волнением и нервно сглатываю, издав какой-то странный звук, что-то среднее между стоном и хрипом. Это приводит его в движение. Он подносит руку к моей сорочке и начинает расстегивать пуговицы, медленно, одну за другой. Его пальцы совсем близко к моему сердцу, слышит ли он, как сильно оно бьется? Когда его ладонь прикасается к моей обнаженной коже, я вздрагиваю. Его руки такие холодные, почти ледяные. Он проводит пальцами по моей груди, животу, спускается все ниже и ниже. Так вот что чувствуешь, когда тебя касается мужская рука. Ничего нежного нет в его прикосновениях, мне даже делается больно. Неужели он этого не замечает? Нет, он продолжает щипать меня, грубо, почти с яростью, всё убыстряя темп. И вдруг он внезапно останавливается и отдергивает руку. На его лице такое выражение, будто он только что наткнулся на слизняка или что-то такое же мерзкое. Совсем как тогда, в нашу первую встречу, когда он почти вбежал в мои покои и вдруг остановился как громом пораженный. И кстати, что это за запах, который преследует меня с момента, как мы легли в постель? Сначала я думала, слуги небрежно убрали наши покои или это какие-то здешние травы издают подобный аромат. Я было уже собралась завтра распорядиться, чтобы этого больше не было. Теперь же я искоса взглядываю на мужчину, делящего со мной ложе, и с ужасом понимаю, что эта вонь идет от язвы на его ноге, кошмарной, незаживающей раны. И что, мне придется каждую ночь вдыхать эту мерзость? Конечно, я ведь теперь его жена. А с его лица по-прежнему не сходит брезгливое выражение. Хватит, с меня довольно. Еще не понимая, что делаю, я отодвигаюсь все дальше и дальше от него, к краю кровати. Единственное, что мне сейчас нужно, это глоток чистого воздуха. Я потеряю сознание, если не получу его. Я поворачиваюсь на другой бок, спиной к своему мужу, и каким-то шестым чувством вижу, что он делает то же самое.

* * *

><p>На следующее утро я медленно прихожу в себя. Как ни мало я знаю о подобных вещах, одно мне известно точно. Король так и не сделал меня своей женой. Он не захотел сделать меня своей женой. Я вызываю у него отвращение. По правде говоря (наедине со своими мыслями я осмеливаюсь на эту дерзость), он и сам не больно-то привлекателен, вовсе не прекрасный принц из девичьих грез. Но я бы покорилась ему, стерпела бы его ласки, как и полагается хорошей жене. Так меня учили, такое я слышала с самого детства. Жена да покорится мужу своему. Таков заведенный самим богом порядок вещей. Да, но как ей быть, если ее покорность не требуется, если этот самый муж вовсе не проявляет к ней интереса? В глубине души я не особенно удивлена тому, что случилось. Я знала, что так и будет, знала, что мне не дано пробудить любовь или хотя бы интерес мужчины. Любого мужчины. Все обиды, все тревоги, что поселились в моей душе с того самого дня, как я впервые осознала, что я уже не маленькая девочка, но девушка, готовая разделить брачное ложе, ныне громко заявили о себе. Я почти перешагнула тот рубеж, после которого девица на выданье становится старой девой, и вот, наконец, кто-то проявил ко мне интерес. И не важно, что этот кто-то до меня был уже трижды женат, что его интерес ко мне носил чисто политический характер, что, возможно, это была не самая подходящая для меня партия. Все равно, у меня появился шанс создать семью, стать такой, как все. И с первого часа нашей совместной жизни мой муж дал мне понять, что мне не дано стать такой, как все.<p>

С ужасом я понимаю, насколько я здесь одинока. Мне некому довериться, некому рассказать о томящих меня страхах, не у кого попросить совета. Конечно, у меня теперь целый штат прислуги, фрейлин, капелланов, даже жонглеров и музыкантов. У меня свой двор, какой и полагается иметь английской королеве. Сотни людей специально отобраны для того, чтобы выполнять любой мой каприз, предупреждать малейшее желание. Все они готовы служить мне в надежде получить милость и награду. Но это все не в счет. И склоняются они не передо мной, а перед моей короной.

Горничные убирают мою постель, ставят свежие цветы в вазы вместо старых, уже завядших (недолго же простояли мои свадебные букеты). Я выбираю наряд, в котором сегодня предстану перед двором, перебираю свои новые драгоценности, кивком головы выражаю свое согласие, да, это ожерелье подходит к цвету моего платья, да, эти туфли с пряжками как раз то, что нужно. Знают они или нет? А если не знают, то, может быть догадываются? Что означает их молчание – почтительность перед своей госпожой или скрытое сочувствие? Или презрение? Как бы то ни было, я скорее умру, чем выдам свою тайну.

* * *

><p>Леди Брайан представляет мне моих фрейлин, знатнейших дам и девиц королевства, которые будут теперь всюду сопровождать меня. Всем своим видом они показывают, какая это великая для них честь – находиться здесь, при моей особе, дышать со мной одним воздухом. Разумеется, я ведь теперь первая дама в этой стране. Я должна все время напоминать это себе, потому что на самом деле никакого превосходства перед ними я не чувствую. Леди Брайан – само достоинство, кажется, придворные манеры она впитала с молоком матери. И она выглядит такой надежной, такой… уверенной, знающей, что и как нужно делать. На мгновение у меня возникает искушение во всем ей признаться, откровенно поговорить с ней, попросить совета. Но я вовремя останавливаю себя. Время детских излияний прошло. И господин Эрлекен не зря предостерегал меня от излишней доверчивости. Он знал, что говорил. Эти придворные ведут бесконечные интриги друг против друга, у каждого нож за пазухой. Все мои дамы наверняка принадлежат к какой-либо из этих проклятых фракций. Нет, я не буду такой наивной, чтобы дать им почувствовать свое превосходство передо мной. Я ни перед кем не обнаружу свою слабость. И вообще нужно отвлечься от этих мрачных мыслей, взять себя в руки. Куда только делось мое стремление поскорее освоиться со своим новым положением?<p>

Я любезно улыбаюсь фрейлинам и повторяю про себя их имена, чтобы быстрее их запомнить. «Леди Рочфорд, ваше величество», - высокая белокурая дама приседает передо мной. Рочфорд? Где-то, когда-то я слышала этот титул. «Вдова Джорджа Болейна», - поясняет мне леди Брайан. Того самого, что был казнен со своей сестрой по обвинению в самом ужасном из всех возможных грехов? Эта женщина была его женой, и теперь она снова здесь, чтобы служить мне, как некогда служила той, другой Анне. Я не могу удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на леди Брайан. Она чувствует мой невысказанный вопрос и кивком головы отвечает на него. Затем, когда леди Рочфорд отходит в другой конец комнаты, чуть заметно наклоняется ко мне и тихо говорит: «Остерегайтесь этой женщины, мадам». Одно, по крайней мере, ясно, госпожа Болейн - не та особа, на которую можно положиться. Она мне не друг. А кто, интересно, здесь мне друг?

* * *

><p>«Лорд Кромвель просит принять его, ваше величество». Я слегка вздрагиваю, услышав это имя. Господин Эрлекен сказал, что это самый влиятельный человек в стране после короля. И еще он сказал, что я здесь во многом благодаря его стараниям. Что же, раз так, мне необходимо разрешить эту аудиенцию, хотя бы, чтобы выразить ему свою признательность и заручиться поддержкой. Взглядом я выражаю свое согласие, и милорд входит в мои покои.<p>

Я немного удивлена, когда он предлагает поговорить наедине. Значит, это не простой визит вежливости, он хочет сказать мне что-то важное. Нехорошее предчувствие овладевает мной. Я предвижу, что наш разговор не несет мне ничего приятного. Почему- то мне очень неловко в присутствии этого важного и серьезного господина. Боже мой, когда же наконец я избавлюсь от своей проклятой застенчивости? Когда же почувствую себя настоящей королевой?

Но господину Кромвелю, кажется, тоже слегка не по себе. Он одаряет меня улыбкой (довольно фальшивой, должна сказать) и наконец приступает к делу. «Мадам, я пришел к вам по довольно деликатному вопросу. Я должен предостеречь вас, чтобы вы ни в коем случае не пытались противопоставить себя его величеству, не пытались идти наперекор его воле. Напротив, вам следует всеми силами стараться заслужить его расположение». Что я слышу? Я пыталась противостоять королю? Оказывала ему неповиновение? Где? Когда? У меня такого и в мыслях не было. В недоумении я смотрю на своего собеседника. «Милорд, я не понимаю, каким образом я могла оскорбить его величество», - начинаю я, но слова замирают у меня на устах. Я понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Этот человек все знает. Знает о моем позоре, унижении, знает, чем закончилась моя первая брачная ночь. Король рассказал ему. Ну разумеется, он же его доверенное лицо. И неизвестно, в каких выражениях, с какими подробностями! Боже мой, какой позор. От стыда я готова провалиться сквозь землю. Огромным усилием воли я подавляю подступающие к горлу слезы. Если в довершении ко всему я еще и разрыдаюсь, это будет конец, полный и окончательный провал.

А Кромвель продолжает говорить, как важен этот брак для нас обоих, для него и для меня, что мы теперь союзники и я должна сделать все от меня зависящее, чтобы король остался доволен своим новым супружеством. И постепенно у меня в душе рождается гнев. Гнев против короля, который так со мной обошелся, против брата, который только и ждал случая поскорее сбыть меня с рук, но прежде всего против этого человека, который присвоил себе право решать мою судьбу и теперь в награду что-то от меня требует. Почему они все считают, что это моя вина, что с самого начала все пошло не так? Видит бог, я хотела как лучше. И я хотела, да, хотела понравиться его величеству. Но мне никто не сказал, как это сделать. И теперь он меня ненавидит, хотя я не знаю, за что. Но хуже всего то, что этому чужому человеку известна моя тайна.

«Если бы ваше величество обнаружили, что беременны…» Очевидно, в моем взгляде было что-то такое, что заставило его замолчать. «Простите, что я говорю о таких интимных вещах, но вы теперь королева Англии, у вас нет и не может быть ничего личного». Я больше не могу сдерживаться. Никогда в жизни я не испытывала ничего подобного. Мне необходимо выговориться или я сойду с ума. Но что во имя всего святого я могу сказать? И прежде чем хоть сколько-нибудь обдумать последствия своих признаний я говорю: «Как же я могу обнаружить, что беременна, если король так и не лишил меня невинности. Я не дева Мария». Он не очень удивлен, услышав это. Так я и знала, ему все известно. А слова сами срываются с моего языка, прежде чем я могу удержать их. «Я делаю все, чтобы понравиться его величеству. Но раз вы говорите, что у меня теперь нет ничего личного, я отвечу – это не очень приятно. И его нога, она издает такой ужасный запах, мерзкий, она воняет, это отвратительно. Вы меня понимаете?» От волнения я не сразу замечаю, что давно уже говорю на родном языке. Сейчас он в ужасе от меня отшатнется. Как я могу так отзываться о его государе, о своем супруге и господине? Он сейчас призовет меня к порядку. Но он ничего не говорит. Он только молча смотрит на меня с болью во взгляде и затем кивает, очень незаметно, но так, чтобы я поняла.

Мой гнев уже прошел. Теперь я досадую на себя за эту глупую вспышку. В самом деле, как можно быть такой неосмотрительной. Лорд Кромвель чего доброго передаст мои слова королю. Стремясь загладить негативное впечатление, я произношу несколько примирительных слов: «Я сделаю все, чтобы заслужить любовь его величества, который так милостив и добр ко мне». И отворачиваюсь, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена.

**Глава 4**

Король продолжает каждую ночь делить со мной ложе. Он делает это из чувства долга и потому, что так требуют приличия. Иногда он даже улыбается мне и говорит приятные слова, называет меня «дорогая», желает спокойной ночи. Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ (как же испуганно и жалко выглядит моя улыбка) и тоже желаю приятных сновидений. Но я никогда не заговариваю с ним первой, мне не приходит на ум, что бы я могла ему сказать. И он больше не прикасается ко мне, не делает даже попыток. Чаще всего он просто отворачивается от меня и засыпает. Пока это не произошло, я тихо лежу на своей стороне кровати, стараясь лишний раз не пошевелить матрас. И лишь когда до меня начинает доноситься его тихий храп, я могу немного расслабиться и тоже забыться сном.

Чем дальше, тем больше меня тяготит фальшь моего положения. Я инстинктивно чувствую, что подобное не может продолжаться вечно. Это мучительно и унизительно для нас обоих. Возможно, мне самой надо что-то сказать или сделать, чтобы пробудить его интерес ко мне. Не то, чтобы я этого очень хотела, но я не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока наш брак не завершен. До этого момента я фальшивая жена и королева, лгунья, которая дурачит всем мозги, самозванка, дерзко присвоившая себе чьи-то чужие права. Но не могу же я навязываться мужчине, который явно испытывает ко мне отвращение! И как бы я стала это делать? Почему девушкам ничего не говорят об этом, не предупреждают, как им следует себя вести? И надо же, чтобы именно я оказалась в такой ситуации.

Наверное, мне все же необходимо поговорить с кем-либо из своих фрейлин, из тех, кто уже был замужем, как-нибудь исподволь навести на разговор, с помощью намеков выведать, что надо предпринять. Но при одной мысли, что придется делиться интимными тайнами с одной из этих напыщенных и высокомерных особ, мне делается дурно. Можно только представить себе, каков будет их разговор, когда они окажутся вне моего поля зрения. Конечно, леди Рочфорд просто сгорает от желания услужить мне. Всем своим обликом она показывает мне, какую преданную служанку я получила в ее лице и что стоит мне только захотеть, она станет моей верной наперсницей, пойдет за меня в огонь и воду. Но я почему-то не доверяю этой женщине, а интуиция меня еще никогда не подводила. Да я и не смогла бы разговаривать на эту тему, да еще намеками. Мне придется и дальше плыть по течению, куда бы оно меня ни привело.

* * *

><p>Я все чаще и чаще обращаюсь мыслями к своим предшественницам и особенно к одной из них. Ее звали так же, как и меня. Она так же, как и я сидела на этом троне, ходила по этим же залам, может быть спала на тех же самых простынях, что и я сейчас. Даже ее фрейлины, можно сказать, перешли ко мне по наследству. И ее ждал такой ужасный конец. Какой была ее супружеская жизнь? Я раньше как-то не задумывалась, что помимо парадной, так сказать официальной стороны королевских браков есть еще одна, скрытая от посторонних глаз, самая важная их сторона. И от этой тщательно оберегаемой супружеской тайны, от того, что происходит между мужем и женой, когда они остаются одни, и зависит, наверное, судьба самого брачного союза. Интересно, если король вел себя с ней так же, как и со мной сейчас, тогда становится понятным, почему она… Боже, о чем я думаю? Это не просто грех, это хуже того – измена.<p>

Мне не следовало играть с огнем, вызывая призраки тех, кто давно покоится в могиле. Потому что сегодня я ее увидела. Анну Болейн… Я отвернулась от зеркала, перед которым расчесывала волосы, и взглянула ей в глаза. Я уже знала, что она стоит и смотрит на меня, на женщину, которая заняла ее место. И я почему-то совсем не удивилась и не испугалась этому, как будто увидеть ее здесь, в этой опочивальне было самым естественным делом на свете. Я даже обрадовалась, что могу наконец-то поговорить с ней. «Я пришла взглянуть на тебя», - сказала она (разве те, чьи уста навеки засыпаны землей, могут говорить?). «Хорошо ли тебе спится на моем ложе? А мой муж? Он хорош в постели, не так ли? Потому что со мной он был хорошим любовником, божественным, бесподобным любовником. Он сгорал от страсти при одном только взгляде на меня. Я сводила его с ума одним прикосновением руки, одним взмахом своих ресниц. Неужели ты думаешь, что можешь сравниться со мной?» Я медленно качаю головой и жду, какие слова она еще скажет. Больше всего на свете я хочу понять. Но ее лицо становится злобным, почти отвратительным. «Он мой, слышишь ты, мой, и всегда был моим. Я говорила это этой глупой гусыне Джейн Сеймур, и где она теперь?» Она улыбается победно, как женщина, знающая, что последнее слово останется за ней. Разве мертвые могут быть опасны живым? «Прошу тебя, не причиняй мне зла, - молю я. – У меня нет вины перед тобой». Но она меня не слышит. Она погружается в свои воспоминания. «Он меня любил. Он разорвал свою страну на части ради меня. И я его любила. Они говорили, что мною движут лишь тщеславие и корысть, но это неправда. Я любила. Даже там, в Тауэре. И больше всего я страдала не от страха смерти, а от его предательства». «Почему же ты ему изменила?» - не выдерживаю я. Она смотрит на меня с удивлением. «Кто тебе сказал, что я изменила? Ах да, это же был предлог, чтобы от меня избавиться». Она медленно качает головой. «Это он, он мне изменил, а потом послал на смерть». Неправда, этого не может быть. Это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть … ложью. «Ложь. Все, что говорят обо мне, ложь. Ты ничего не знаешь, бедная дурочка. Что ты можешь обо всем этом знать? Зачем вообще ты сюда приехала? Здесь ты никому не нужна». Мне становится страшно. «Не причиняй мне зла, - вновь прошу я, - оставь меня в покое. Что бы ни случилось с тобой, я в этом не виновата. Почему ты меня ненавидишь?» Ее глаза печально смотрят на меня. «Ненавижу? Нет. Мне тебя жаль, несчастная принцесса из чужой земли. Ты ведь сама не понимаешь, куда ты по глупости попала. И теперь тебе не вырваться».

Она исчезает прежде, чем я успеваю это осознать.

Я не верю в призраков. Но мне не легче оттого, что я понимаю – это мой внутренний голос сейчас говорил со мной.

**Глава 5**

Я совсем потеряла аппетит от всех этих переживаний. И это я-то, которая всегда любила хорошо поесть. Теперь же я равнодушно смотрю на расставленные передо мной изысканные блюда. Разумеется, мое состояние не осталось незамеченным. «Ваше величество почти ни к чему не притронулись сегодня за ужином», - мои фрейлины медленно расчесывают мои волосы и обмывают мне ноги перед сном. «Мне не хотелось есть», - рассеянно отвечаю я, думая о своем. И тут эта леди Рочфорд, которая так и вертится вокруг меня, неожиданно произносит: «Возможно, я знаю, в чем тут дело. А что, если ваше величество беременны?» Что? Какие глупости. Ах да, это то, чего от меня все ждут, ради чего меня и выписали сюда. Их драгоценный принц, еще один наследник. Ну так с принцем придется подождать. Я отрицательно качаю головой. «Это не так, леди Рочфорд». Любая другая на ее месте поняла бы, что этот разговор мне неприятен. Но нет, она продолжает настаивать: «Но как ваше величество могут быть в этом уверены?» Господи, что за глупая женщина. Как можно более холодно я отвечаю: «Я знаю, что не беременна». Теперь-то она от меня отстанет. Но не тут-то было, они все смотрят на меня, затаив дыхание. Затронута тема, которая их интересует. Как же они могут упустить такой шанс? И вот леди Брайан выдает их общую думу: «Я думаю, ваше величество все еще девица».

Что мне ответить? Признаться? Солгать? Или напомнить им их место? Внезапно какой-то бес овладевает мной. Они хотят моих откровений? Ну, так я отучу их совать свой нос в мои альковные дела. Как можно более невинным тоном я произношу: «Как же я могу быть девицей, леди Брайан, если король каждую ночь делит со мной ложе? Вечером он целует меня в губы и говорит – спокойной ночи, милая. А утром, встав с постели, произносит – до свидания, дорогая. И после этого вы утверждаете, что я все еще целомудренна?» И улыбаюсь, обводя их взглядом. Теперь они будут считать меня наивной дурочкой. Пусть думают, что им угодно. Но леди Брайан считает своим долгом просветить меня: «Он должен ввести свой член в ваше влагалище и пошевелить им несколько раз. Иначе мы так и не увидим герцога Йоркского». Право же, леди Брайан, разве я просила сообщать мне эти детали? Уж от кого другого, но от вас я такого не ожидала. «Я получаю столько внимания от его величества, сколько мне угодно. Мне этого достаточно». И иду к постели, всем своим видом показывая свое неудовольствие.

Но на моем ложе страхи вновь овладевают мной. Веселого настроения как ни бывало. Это ведь не шутки, не повод для смеха. И когда леди Брайан подходит ко мне, чтобы задернуть полог, я робко спрашиваю: «Скажите, миледи, если я так и не смогу понравиться королю, он меня убьет?»

* * *

><p>Сегодня король пришел в нашу опочивальню полный решимости наконец-то лишить меня невинности. Он не тратит времени на предварительные ласки или любовные слова. Он крепко сжимает меня в объятиях и наваливается всем своим весом, так что мне становится трудно дышать. По правде говоря, я не ожидала, что он так внезапно на меня набросится. Мне в ноздри опять ударяет этот отвратительный запах, и я не могу пошевелиться под его тяжестью. Господи, как же это больно и неприятно. Неужели все замужние женщины должны терпеть подобное? Я чувствую его член между своих ног, сейчас он войдет в меня, только бы это кончилось поскорее. Да сделай же это уже, в конце концов! Но он внезапно разжимает свои объятия и отпускает меня. Что-то не так со мной, с ним, с нами обоими. Он смотрит на меня таким взглядом, господи, я знаю, что в эту минуту он меня ненавидит. И затем он делает то, что уже делал раньше. Он спасается от меня бегством. А я лежу одна на своей огромной кровати и беззвучно плачу. От страха, от боли, от своей поруганной женской гордости.<p>

* * *

><p>После своего провала король больше не приходит ко мне в спальню. Теперь он ночует в своих покоях, и мне это даже нравится. На свободе я могу перевести дух и обдумать свое положение. И, видит бог, мне над многим следует поразмыслить. Этот брак явно нельзя считать самым счастливым из всех возможных супружеских союзов. Какие бы надежды король не питал по отношению ко мне, я их очевидно не оправдала. Что же он теперь предпримет? Разведется, как со своей первой женой? Но для развода нужен какой-то мало-мальски подходящий предлог. В случае с Екатериной этим предлогом послужило ее первое замужество с его родным братом. И в самом деле, что за ужасная идея – взять в жены вдову старшего брата, она ведь ему все равно что родственница. Неудивительно, что у них так и не родился наследник. Впрочем, одергиваю я себя, не мне в моем положении судить кого бы то ни было. И в любом случае, ко мне все это не имеет никакого отношения, мы с ним не связаны даже отдаленными родственными узами. Но если не развод, то что? На мгновение я покрываюсь холодным потом. Ведь леди Брайан так и не ответила тогда на мой вопрос. Неужели же он решится… Надо унять эту предательскую дрожь в руках, иначе я разобью бокал с вином, который взяла, чтобы подкрепить силы. А силы, я предчувствую, мне скоро понадобятся.<p>

Поразмыслив, я прихожу к выводу, что король вряд ли решится меня убить. И не только потому, что никакой вины перед ним у меня нет. В конце концов, я ведь не просто его подданная, какой была Анна. Я – особа королевской крови, пусть даже наше герцогство нельзя назвать очень значительным. Таких как я не отправляют на эшафот, не казнят публично. Впрочем, есть ведь и другие способы. Нет, надо перестать терзать себя подобными мыслями. Если бы король что замыслил, мне бы это уже было известно. Наверное. И господин Эрлекен меня бы предупредил. Но он ничего не говорит, напротив, всегда радостно раскланивается со мной при встрече. Может быть, король вообще не станет ничего предпринимать, а просто махнет рукой на свой неудавшийся брак и оставит меня в покое. Это было бы самое лучшее. Теперь, когда мне не надо делить с ним ложе и разыгрывать комедию счастливого супружества, я не так остро чувствую фальшь своего положения. В конце концов, многие супруги так и живут друг с другом, каждый сам по себе, в своих покоях, встречаясь лишь тогда, когда требуют приличия, и всегда на людях. А наследник, что ж, один сын у него уже есть.

* * *

><p>Я понемногу осваиваюсь при дворе. Теперь я уже лучше говорю по-английски, значительно лучше. Я начинаю брать уроки игры на клавесине, и у меня получается, правда, получается. Я присутствую на всех приемах и увеселениях, которые здесь устраиваются. Правда, я стараюсь по возможности не быть в центре внимания, насколько это возможно в моем положении, конечно. Когда я прохожу вместе со своими фрейлинами по залам и коридорам дворца, мне всегда предшествует этот клич: «Королева, королева, дорогу ее величеству». Все знатные господа почтительно склоняются передо мной. Иногда я ловлю на себе тревожный взгляд лорда Кромвеля. Он как будто хочет выпытать у меня, как теперь обстоят мои дела с королем. Естественно, что это его волнует, ведь мой брак – дело его рук. Мы с ним больше не говорили после того, первого разговора. Когда я обращаюсь мыслями к нашей тогдашней беседе, мне делается немного неловко. Зачем я была такой резкой с ним, как будто в чем-то обвиняла? Можно подумать, это его вина, что у короля язва на ноге, и мне было неприятно делить с ним ложе. Мне хочется загладить эту резкость, показать, что я вовсе не сержусь на него. Поэтому, когда я прохожу мимо, я ему улыбаюсь.<p>

**Глава 6**

Мой кузен Филипп приезжает в следующем месяце. Как же я рада услышать это! Наконец то я увижу кого-то из членов своей семьи. Я, конечно, обмениваюсь письмами с Амелией и другими, но это все не то. Письма идут так медленно, и их так мало. Я уже начала бояться, что родные меня забыли, бросили, так сказать, на произвол судьбы в чужом королевстве. К счастью, это не так. И особенно приятно, что это будет Филипп, с которым я всегда была близка, особенно в детстве. Поскорее бы прошел этот месяц.

Есть еще одно важное обстоятельство, связанное с приездом кузена. Господин Эрлекен сказал мне сегодня, что, когда шли переговоры о моем замужестве, одновременно затрагивался вопрос о браке королевской дочери, леди Мэри, с кем-либо из моих родственников. Это необходимо, чтобы прочнее укрепить союз наших стран. И теперь, когда король дал согласие на приезд Филиппа, он тем самым показал, что вовсе не забыл об этом втором пункте договора. Несмотря на его отношение ко мне, он не отказался от мысли о союзе. Мы ему нужны, и это хороший знак. Филипп может жениться на леди Мэри? А почему бы и нет? Он образован, хорошо воспитан, у него прекрасная репутация. Он уже успел отличиться на полях сражений. И он хорош собой. Он вполне достоин руки английской принцессы. И для нее это будет партия, прекрасная во всех отношениях. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне нравится эта идея. Этот брак теснее свяжет меня с падчерицей, с которой, говоря по правде, мне пока не удается по-настоящему сблизиться. И самое главное, если Филипп женится на Мэри, он останется в Англии, и я уже не буду так одинока.

Но для того, чтобы все получилось, необходимо заручиться согласием принцессы, хотя бы поставить ее в известность. Предвижу, что камнем преткновения может оказаться вопрос религии. Мэри упорно держится за старую веру, веру своей матери, и ничто на свете не заставит ее отказаться от своих убеждений. Но что гораздо хуже, она заранее предубеждена против всех, кто, как мы, например, принял новое учение. И все равно, попытаться стоит, тем более что она как раз находится при дворе. Так что я приглашаю ее в свои покои и осторожно завожу разговор о своем кузене. Я вижу, что она заинтересовалась, хотя изо всех старается этого не показать. Разумеется, она задает свое неизбежное: «он ведь лютеранин, как и вы?» Господи, почему для некоторых людей это имеет такое значение? «Он хорош собой, - улыбаюсь я, - и он хочет с вами познакомиться. Что мне следует ему написать?» Бедная девочка, если бы она знала, как я ее понимаю. Из всех людей на свете я – та, кто лучше всего может ее понять. Потому что я сейчас смотрю на нее и вижу себя, какой я была еще год назад. Я так же, как она стремилась освободиться от своего постылого девичества и так же страшилась неизвестности, которая сопровождает любую перемену в жизни. И так же как и у нее, у меня не было матери, с которой можно поговорить о том, о чем нельзя поговорить ни с кем другим. Вот только (я не могу удержаться от вздоха) ее жених отличается от того, за кого мне пришлось выйти замуж. «Так что же мне ему написать?» - повторяю я. «Скажите ему, - она колеблется, - скажите, что он может приехать, если на то будет согласие короля. Но пусть не рассчитывает на многое». Ну что же, полдела сделано.

* * *

><p>Я очень жду этого приезда Филиппа. Он единственный, с кем я могу поговорить откровенно. Я расскажу ему о своих тревогах, поделюсь переживаниями. Я не буду ничего от него таить. Пусть выскажет свое мнение, как мне следует держать себя с королем. Со стороны всегда виднее. И он – мой близкий родственник, у кого нет и не может быть какого-либо тайного расчета, связанного со мной, как у многих при здешнем дворе. Да, он даст мне нужный совет.<p>

* * *

><p>И вот он приехал, и мы сидим с ним в моих покоях. Он очень изменился, возмужал за те месяцы, что я его не видела. Он очень рад нашей встрече. «Ваше величество», - то и дело повторяет он с особой интонацией, как мол это так получилось, что его неприметная кузина вдруг сделалась королевой Англии. Он полон самых радужных надежд относительно своего пребывания здесь. И он уже успел познакомиться с Мэри, сам решил ей представиться, когда она проходила по дворцовой галерее. Что ж, прекрасно, мой кузен даром времени не теряет. «Она очаровательна. Настоящая леди, полная красоты и достоинства». Он расхваливает ее как будто с таким расчетом, что я обязательно передам ей его слова. Может быть и передам, там видно будет. Мне становится легче в его присутствии, словно я помолодела лет на десять. Вот сейчас я ему все расскажу, только соберусь с духом. Но нас окружают мои фрейлины, слуги, как возможно говорить при них? Конечно, я могу в любую минуту выгнать их вон. Я ведь имею право остаться с кузеном наедине? Но даже в этом случае, печально понимаю я, я ему ничего не скажу. Мы уже не те дети, что некогда играли в прятки в сумрачных галереях нашего старого замка. Мы выросли и незаметно отдалились друг от друга. И он сейчас смотрит на меня иными глазами. Я – государыня чужой страны, пусть и его сестра. Я – замужняя дама, у меня другая семья. А он, он слишком поглощен своим собственным сватовством. Я ему ничего не скажу.<p>

* * *

><p>Филипп и Мэри танцуют в парадном зале. Они нравятся друг другу, это очевидно. Они подходят друг другу по возрасту, положению, это будет прекрасная пара. Дай бог, чтобы у них все сложилось.<p>

Я, как обычно, сижу на своем возвышении и смотрю на танцующих. Я стесняюсь танцевать сама, но мне нравится смотреть на пары, очаровательных дам и галантных кавалеров, многих из которых я уже знаю, других помню только в лицо, а третьи мне вообще пока не знакомы. Это самые интересные пары. Мне нравится воображать, в каких отношениях они могли бы быть друг с другом за пределами паркетного зала, придумывать разные истории. Что ж, это тоже может быть развлечением. Можно жить чужой жизнью, пусть и вымышленной, если собственной у тебя нет. Разумеется, я милостиво улыбаюсь своим подданным, иногда заговариваю с кем-либо. Я ведь королева, я должна одарять всех своим вниманием.

Короля нет в бальном зале. Обычно он тоже присутствует на подобных увеселениях, но сегодня его не видно. Наверное, он занимается важными государственными делами, беседует с послами, подписывает какие-нибудь бумаги. Честно говоря, это к лучшему. Я ведь по-прежнему чувствую страшную скованность в его присутствии, хотя со времени моей свадьбы прошло почти полгода. Но рано или поздно я привыкну, перестану дрожать перед ним. Как-никак, я ведь его жена.

* * *

><p>Сегодня я это услышала. То, что мне ни при каких обстоятельствах не полагалось слышать. Но разве можно долго прожить в башне из слоновой кости? Сплетни слуг проникнут и туда. Я стояла у окна, рассеяно глядя вдаль (мое любимое времяпрепровождение), и услышала разговор в соседнем помещении, за занавеской. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы подслушивать чужие откровения, но воистину, надо быть святой, чтобы в данном случае устоять перед искушением.<p>

- Так ты говоришь, король в ярости?

- Еще бы, он рвет и мечет. Он постоянно кричит на Кромвеля, почему тот никак не избавит его от жены. А пару раз даже ударил, честное слово, я сам видел.

- Вот так дела. Впрочем, удивляться нечему. У них с самого начала все пошло не так. А моя Джейн так вообще мне говорила…

Тут они перешли на шепот. Затем снова:

- Вот это да.

- Ну, он сам сказал, что вы мне всучили эту кобылу. Фламандская кобыла, так он называет свою милую женушку. Ласковое прозвище, правда?

- И где же сейчас король?

- Где же ему быть, как не у леди Кэтрин Говард.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 7.**

- Кто такая Кэтрин Говард?

Я больше не могу жить в этом блаженном неведении, делая вид, будто ничего не происходит. Поэтому я призываю господина посла и прошу, нет, требую дать мне объяснения. Сколько можно водить меня за нос? Ему явно не по себе от этого разговора, но выхода у него нет.

- Это дальняя родственница герцога Норфолка, одного из знатнейших вельмож королевства. Впрочем, сама она сирота и, кажется, родня до сих пор не особенно о ней заботилась.

- Сколько же ей лет, что она нуждается в заботах родни?

- Лет шестнадцать – семнадцать.

Боже мой, совсем еще дитя.

- Она недавно при дворе. Ваше величество, возможно, ее видели. Такая белокурая юная особа.

При дворе полно юных белокурых особ, где же мне отличить одну от другой.

- И какие отношения связывают ее с королем?

- Мадам, как бы это выразиться…

- Вы можете говорить вполне свободно, ваше превосходительство.

- Она развлекает короля, оказывает ему услуги, некоего, так сказать, интимного свойства.

- Проще говоря, она его любовница.

- Ммм…

- Ваше превосходительство, я уже просила вас говорить со мной откровенно.

- Что ж, мадам, раз так. Я рад был бы призвать вас не придавать значения этой особе. Видите ли, подобные развлечения на стороне дело обычное, особенно для королей. Но боюсь, все обстоит гораздо серьезнее.

Да уж, серьезнее быть не может. Я думала, муж не обращает на меня внимания, потому что я не пришлась ему по душе. А оказывается, он с самого начала не собирался жить со мной, потому что у него есть эта любовница, эта леди Говард. Впрочем, возможно, он познакомился с ней потом, после того…

- Надежный источник из окружения короля сообщил мне, что господа Саффолк и Брайан нарочно представили ее его величеству в надежде, что он, ну, вы понимаете.

Саффолк и Брайан хотят разрушить мой брак? Почему? Что я им сделала? Что я вообще успела кому-нибудь здесь сделать?

- Они ничего не имеют против вашего величества. Они хотят свалить лорда Кромвеля. Он слишком тесно связал себя с вашим браком и теперь, когда король ищет козла отпущения, против кого же обратится его гнев?

Постепенно я начинаю все понимать.

- Мне даже говорили, что они вместе с лордом Сеймуром, братом покойной королевы, вашей предшественницы, задумали этот ход еще до вашего приезда, как один из возможных вариантов. Поистине, ненависть к лорду Кромвелю безгранична.

Да уж. И чтобы удовлетворить эту ненависть, они пойдут на всё – разрушат чужой брак, сломают судьбу женщины, которая не сделала им ничего дурного, даже превратят этого полуребенка в шлюху. Всё для того, чтобы уничтожить своего врага. Я вспоминаю, как герцог Саффолк учил меня правилам карточной игры там, в Кале. Он казался таким вежливым, таким приятным господином. А он уже тогда задумал меня погубить. Он поставил на неудачу моего брака, на мой провал.

- И что же мне теперь делать?

- Я бы посоветовал вашему величеству сохранять спокойствие и ждать.

Ждать чего? Моей отставки, которая уже не за горами?

- Король очень переменчив. Возможно, прелести этой леди скоро ему прискучат. В любом случае, наш союз сохраняет свое значение.

* * *

><p>Я сижу в своих покоях и вышиваю. Я больше не хожу в парадные залы, не смотрю на развлечения придворных. У меня просто нет сил видеть этих людей. Я стала очень мнительной и подозрительной. Каждый косой взгляд кажется мне обращенным против меня, каждая реплика наполняется двойным смыслом. Мне постоянно слышатся какие-то перешептывания за моей спиной. Я даже не могу находиться в обществе своих дам. Поэтому я попросила их оставить меня и сижу совсем одна. Сижу и думаю.<p>

Кэтрин Говард, юная белокурая особа семнадцати лет. Что в ней есть такого, чего нет у меня? Ну разумеется, молодость и красота. Я вовсе не красива и уже не молода. И король называет меня фламандской кобылой, и не хочет делить со мной постель. А его ближайшие друзья и советники изо всех сил разжигают его неприязнь. Чтобы одержать победу в придворной борьбе. Вот такова жизнь, а не романтические грезы. Такова моя жизнь.

Мой муж требует избавить его от меня. Впрочем, какой он мне муж? Да, конечно, нас соединил архиепископ Кентерберийский, я принесла ему брачные обеты. Но сколько слов мы сказали друг другу за все это время, если не считать банальных приветствий? Что я знаю о нем после шести месяцев супружества? То, что у него больная нога, и он не может совершить половой акт, со мной, по крайней мере. Наверняка, с этой Говард у него все по-другому. К ней он не испытывает отвращения. А она к нему? Что она чувствует, когда он прикасается к ней? О чем они говорят друг с другом? Впрочем, какое мне до этого дело.

Постепенно мои мысли обращаются к лорду Кромвелю. Теперь мне понятны его настойчивые просьбы ко мне сделать всё, чтобы понравиться его величеству. И его волнение при моем первом появлении при дворе. И обращенный ко мне взгляд. Я не оправдала его ожиданий, оказалась неверной ставкой. Теперь эта ставка бита, и король ищет козла отпущения. Что ж, он наверняка в своей жизни делал то же самое с другими людьми, теперь пришел его черед. Такова жизнь. Впрочем - мне почему-то вспоминаются слова господина Эрлекена - лорд Кромвель неоднократно демонстрировал свою способность выживать, меняя друзей. Несомненно, он поступит так и в этот раз. В любом случае, единственной проигравшей окажусь я.

«Лорд Кромвель, ваше величество». Что, горничная обладает даром читать мои мысли? «Просит аудиенции». Я пробуждаюсь от забытья. Нет, я не хочу его принимать. Что он может мне сказать кроме того, что уже сказал? К тому же, я сегодня не настроена никого принимать, у меня неподходящий вид и вообще, оставьте все меня в покое. Но нет, это невозможно, я королева Англии, а это положение предполагает определенные обязанности. Кроме того, приходит мне голову, Кромвель не пришел бы сюда ради простого светского визита. Лишь что-то очень важное могло побудить его к этому. Поэтому взглядом я выражаю свое согласие, и милорд входит в мои покои.

Странно, почему он так смущается при виде меня, как будто не может найти подходящие слова? Неужели я действительно так ужасно выгляжу? Или то, что он хочет мне сказать, настолько неприятно, что требует от него предварительной подготовки? Сейчас он мне объявит, чтобы я собирала свои пожитки и отправлялась обратно в Германию. Или хуже того, в Тауэр.

- Как ваше величество находят вашу новую страну? Вы уже освоились здесь, не так ли?

Что за странный вопрос. Впрочем, надо же как-то начинать беседу.

- Благодарю вас, милорд. Мне не на что жаловаться. Все здесь очень внимательны и добры ко мне.

Я почти не кривлю душой, когда говорю это. Ведь кроме короля здешние люди относятся ко мне очень и очень неплохо. Все стремятся мне услужить, выражают свое почтение. А в тех редких случаях, когда я выезжаю из дворца на прогулку, толпа восторженно приветствует меня. Но, напоминаю я себе, все это неискренне. Эти лорды и леди, что так низко кланяются передо мной, не прольют и слезинки, задумай король погубить меня. Напротив, еще и помогут советом, как лучше от меня избавиться. А народ, что ж, народ будет так же восторженно приветствовать другую королеву.

- Я рад. Рад слышать это. А его величество? Он по-прежнему…

Вот что его интересует, не воспылал ли внезапно король ко мне страстью? Ведь это единственное, что может спасти его, если я правильно понимаю все их интриги. Но почему он задает вопрос, ответ на который ему известен заранее?

- Милорд, - горько усмехаюсь я. – Вы сами видите, короля нет в моих покоях или где-нибудь поблизости. Из чего вы можете заключить, что ему не особенно приятно мое общество.

Он не знает, что мне сказать. Наше молчание слишком затянулось. Как мне его нарушить, может быть, предложить бокал вина или партию в карты?

- Милорд, - вновь, как и при первой нашей встрече, я говорю, прежде чем успеваю подумать. – Прошу вас, не скрывайте от меня ничего. Что говорит его величество обо мне? Что он собирается предпринять? Вам наверняка все известно.

Моя наивность поистине не знает границ. Так он и поделится со мной их планами.

- Он хочет развода, - просто говорит лорд Кромвель.

Развод. Вот это слово наконец и прозвучало. Как все, оказывается, просто. Но на каком…

- На основании того, что существует ваша предыдущая помолвка с сыном герцога Лотарингского. По словам короля, она так и не была расторгнута, и это тревожит его совесть. Он так и сказал на днях – «я женат на чужой жене».

Я всего ожидала, только не этого. Помолвка, заключенная, когда я была ребенком? О которой все и думать забыли? Господи, да покажите мне любую королевскую семью, где бы не заключались такие помолвки. Сам король сколько раз обещал руку леди Мэри то французам, то испанцам, и ее женихи менялись так же часто, как и его союзники. Значит ли это, что она теперь не может выйти за Филиппа? И вообще за кого бы то ни было?

- Ваше величество, - лорд Кромвель говорит с неожиданным жаром, - вам нечего опасаться. Я внимательно изучил ваш брачный контракт и другие документы по этому делу. Юридически ваше положение безупречно. Одного вашего слова достаточно, чтобы опровергнуть все предположения касательно ваших прежних обязательств. Можете не сомневаться, ваш брак абсолютно законен.

Как же король тогда разведется со мной?

- Вы говорите, одного моего слова достаточно, чтобы предотвратить процесс? Но что, если я не захочу давать его?

От изумления лорд Кромвель лишается дара речи.

- Что? Вы не хотите быть королевой Англии?

- А что дал мне мой брак, скажите на милость? – слова снова срываются с моего языка прежде, чем я могу удержать их. – Что это значит – быть королевой Англии? Ежедневно бояться за свою жизнь, не знать, что принесет тебе завтрашний день? Сколько унижений я испытала за эти месяцы, сколько слез пролила и еще, может быть, пролью. Я знаю, что некрасива и не могу рассчитывать на любовь короля, но я ведь тоже женщина, и у меня есть гордость. И я из княжеского рода, разве можно говорить обо мне такие вещи, такое…

Я больше не могу сдерживаться. Еще немного и я заплачу, и это будет конец моему королевскому достоинству.

Он подходит ко мне так близко, что я, кажется, чувствую его дыхание. И еще мне кажется, что он хочет положить руку мне на плечо, но не решается это сделать.

- Мадам, - тихо произносит он, - почему вы такое говорите? С чего вы взяли, что вы… что вы некрасивы? Вы полны достоинства, королевского достоинства, вы сразу приковываете к себе внимание, стоит вам появиться где-либо. И вы… привлекательная… женщина.

Я улыбаюсь сквозь слезы.

- Король, очевидно, считает иначе. Вы же не станете это отрицать? Что он вам обо мне наговорил?

Лорд Кромвель делает какую-то странную гримасу, что-то среднее между снисходительностью и презрением.

Я уже почти успокоилась. Я не хочу выглядеть глупой и жалкой в его глазах.

- Я вовсе не жалуюсь, милорд. Я не переоцениваю свои чары, поверьте. И я знаю, что мужчины ищут в браке удовольствий, и когда жены не могут им это дать, они обращаются на сторону. Я только не думала, что это произойдет так сразу и бесповоротно.

- Вовсе не все мужчины таковы.

Почему мы говорим на эту тему? Зачем я вообще завела этот разговор?

- Вы, разумеется, нет, не так ли? Но об этом лучше спросить вашу жену. Кстати, я до сих пор еще с ней не познакомилась. Она представлена ко двору?

- Она умерла, - просто говорит он.

- Простите, я не знала. Я не хотела…

- Ничего страшного. Это случилось довольно давно.

- Как давно?

- Тринадцать лет назад.

От неожиданности у меня перехватывает дыхание. Тринадцать лет – это ведь целая вечность.

- И вы с тех пор не женились? Почему?

Я совсем потеряла рассудок, раз задаю такие вопросы. Сейчас он скажет, что его личная жизнь меня не касается. Нет, не скажет. Я же его королева, он должен мне отвечать.

Но он не торопится с ответом. Как будто сам никогда над этим не задумывался.

- Не знаю. Сначала это было просто невозможно. Все равно что изменить, понимаете? Или признать, что она ушла, окончательно и бесповоротно. Глупо, разумеется. Ну а потом просто были другие дела. Много других дел. И, кроме того, у меня были дети, нужно было устраивать их судьбу в первую очередь.

Я медленно киваю головой.

- И сколько у вас детей?

- Только один сын. Дочери умерли, тоже давно. И еще есть дети сестер. Но они все уже взрослые, давно стоят на собственных ногах.

В его голосе слышится спокойное удовлетворение. Они выросли и стоят на собственных ногах, у них все хорошо, я об этом позаботился.

Я тоже хочу что-нибудь ему рассказать.

- А у меня тоже есть сестра. Амелия. Она моложе меня на два года.

- Я знаю, - кивает он.

- Еще бы, - со смехом говорю я, - еще бы вы не знаете.

Нам обоим становится хорошо от этого смеха.

- Вы сегодня не были в зале приемов. - Это полуутверждение, полувопрос. – И вчера тоже.

Да, и позавчера, и в другие дни.

- А что, это так важно, чтобы я была там?

- Конечно. Многие хотят увидеть свою королеву. Двор не полон без нее.

- Я просто хотела побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Все же во мне есть что-то царственное. Иначе с чего бы такая женщина, как я, могла бы смутить такого человека, как он?

- Мадам, - он уже сделал свой поклон и повернулся к дверям, но внезапно остановился. – Я хочу вам сказать. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. У меня не было таких намерений – оскорбить вас. По правде говоря, я об этом вообще не думал, когда готовил ваш брак. И я прошу у вас прощения.

* * *

><p>Итак, король хочет развестись со мной. Что ж, это я уже знаю. Лорд Кромвель не сказал мне ничего нового, как я и предполагала. Нет, что-то сказал. Да, что я привлекательная женщина. Ну, это был просто комплимент, на который, говоря по правде, я сама напросилась. Я могу оспорить свой развод, и об этом следует подумать, тщательно все взвесить. Завтра же посоветуюсь с господином Эрлекеном.<p>

Сколько звезд сегодня на небе. Завтра будет ясный день.

Мне надо подумать о моем браке с его величеством, как вести себя теперь, когда я все знаю, надо подумать.

Интересно, его жена была красивая? Конечно. Как ее звали? И отчего она умерла? Я могла бы спросить и об этом. Нет, эти вопросы причинили бы ему боль, я бы не стала их задавать.

**Глава 8**

Наступает лето, мое любимое время года. Стоит такая теплая, такая прекрасная погода, что просто невозможно находиться в четырех стенах. Я часто гуляю со своими фрейлинами в дворцовых садах, у реки. Мэри и Филипп тоже присоединяются к нам. У меня хорошо на душе.

Я так и не поговорила тогда с господином Эрлекеном. Пусть все идет, как идет. Я просто плыву по течению и радуюсь каждому новому дню. И гадаю, что он мне принесет.

Я каждый день появляюсь при дворе. Многие хотят увидеть свою королеву. Я вежливо раскланиваюсь со всеми, любезно расспрашиваю о разных пустяках, милостиво улыбаюсь.

Мы почти каждый день встречаемся с лордом Кромвелем. Его глаза улыбаются мне.

Я давно уже рассталась со своими жуткими немецкими платьями. Как я вообще могла их носить? Я заказала себе новые наряды, по французской моде, которой все здесь следуют. Они идут мне.

Я постоянно бываю на свежем воздухе. Как здесь красиво. Какая яркая сочная трава, я такой никогда не видела. Я вдыхаю аромат цветов, я хочу дышать полной грудью.

«Ты изменилась, сестра, - говорит мне Филипп. – Так похорошела. Нет, не смейся, я ведь твой брат, я не стану тебе лгать. Замужество пошло тебе на пользу».

Замужество пошло мне на пользу, когда я перестала думать о нем.

Что будет завтра? Разве это имеет значение? У меня впереди целая жизнь, мне всего лишь двадцать пять лет. И сейчас лето, мне всегда нравилось это время года.

* * *

><p>Напрасно я так предавалась радости. Очевидно, какое-то злобное божество позавидовало мне. Филипп должен уехать. Король не хочет видеть его при дворе. Он не хочет отдавать за него свою дочь. С его стороны это была всего лишь дипломатическая игра, теперь обстоятельства изменились, и нужды в ней больше нет. Возможно, он вообще не выдаст Мэри замуж, а так и будет обещать ее руку тому, в ком в данный момент заинтересован.<p>

Брат приходит проститься со мной. Он не может скрыть разочарования. Когда-то мы теперь увидимся и увидимся ли вообще? Он возлагал такие надежды на свой приезд. Леди Мэри ему понравилась, он ее уже почти полюбил. Но он справится. Он молод и полон жизни, чтобы долго предаваться печали. А вот Мэри. Как она это переживет? Еще одно разочарование. Еще одно, возможно, окончательное крушение своих надежд. Господи, зачем я только это затеяла, зачем поманила ее призраком счастья?

Я говорю ей о решении короля. Кому же как не мне надлежит это сделать? Как же я ненавижу себя в эту минуту. Мне бы хотелось найти какие-то особые слова, показать ей, насколько я ее понимаю. Может быть, это - единственный момент, когда мы могли бы стать по-настоящему близки друг другу. Но все, что приходит мне в голову, это сказать «мне очень жаль». Как будто дело идет о небольшой неприятности, вроде мигрени или зубной боли. Пустяки, завтра все пройдет. Она смотрит на меня и утешительно произносит: «Не стоит сожалений, мадам. Герцог был очарователен, но мы не смогли бы пожениться. У нас разная вера». Она не плачет. Она ведь настоящая леди, леди никогда не выдают свои чувства.

* * *

><p>Я обедаю наедине с его величеством. Это происходит нечасто, особенно в последнее время. Боже мой, почему я никак не могу привыкнуть к его обществу? Почему каждый раз начинаю тихонько дрожать, стоит ему взглянуть на меня? Он ведь всегда вежлив, никогда не повышает голос в моем присутствии. Со стороны может показаться, что мы – хорошая семейная пара, не хуже других. Многие мужья ведут себя совсем иначе со своими женами. Они кричат, топают ногами и даже поднимают руку на них, да, бывает и такое. Может быть, все дело в том, что я знаю, что он на самом деле обо мне думает. И еще в выражении его лица. Обычно он превосходно держит себя в руках. Но иногда его взгляд выдает его. И тогда я вижу его душу – безжалостную и холодную.<p>

«Вам нехорошо, мадам? Почему вы ничего не едите?» Я беру себя в руки и вежливо улыбаюсь. Надо бы поддержать разговор, нельзя все время сидеть, набрав воды в рот. Что бы такое мне ему сказать?

«Мадам, я хочу сообщить вам, что на следующей неделе вы уезжаете в Ричмонд. Это необходимо для вашего здоровья». Что, там какой-то особый климат?

«Наступило лето, пора эпидемий. В Лондоне уже были случаи чумы, к счастью, немногочисленные». А что, если бы я вдруг умерла от чумы, это решило бы все его проблемы.

«Это для вашего же блага». Ну разумеется. Он отсылает меня прочь, чтобы в мое отсутствие развлекаться с этой Кэтрин Говард. Впрочем, разве я здесь ему мешаю? А что, если он отправляет меня туда, чтобы здесь без помех развестись? Но разве это можно сделать без моего ведома?

«Ваше величество не присоединится ко мне?» Мне необходимо выяснить, что же он замыслил. «Нет, дорогая. Я бы очень хотел, но… Дела государственной важности удерживают меня в Лондоне». И как бы в подтверждение правоты его слов в дверях появляется милорд Сеймур, брат королевы Джейн, умершей родами. Вот видите, как бы говорит взгляд его величества, даже здесь мне нет покоя. Он с сожалением встает из-за стола и направляется к своему советнику. Они о чем-то долго разговаривают, время от времени бросая взгляд в мою сторону. Я опускаю глаза в тарелку.

* * *

><p>Конечно же, он решил окончательно от меня избавиться, развязать постылые узы. Он и так притворялся слишком долго. Пришла пора прекратить эту комедию. Внезапно я чувствую облегчение. Такое, наверное, испытывают смертники, чью казнь слишком долго откладывали, и вот им наконец сообщают, что палач ждет во дворе. Но разве это будет так уж ужасно? Я ведь сама говорила, что не хочу быть королевой Англии. Теперь я стану свободна.<p>

Нет, одергиваю я себя, ничего хорошего в моем положении нет. Только позор. Я не справилась со своими обязанностями, и от меня отказываются, как от бракованного товара. Разрывают сделку. И что, мне теперь возвращаться к брату и до скончания дней жить у него нахлебницей? Потому что никто не возьмет меня в жены после всего, что случилось. Или остаться здесь на положении отставной королевы, одно существование которой всех тяготит? Как я буду смотреть в глаза окружающим, своим вчерашним подданным? Ваш государь дал мне отставку, но все это неважно. Жизнь продолжается. Если только эту жизнь мне оставят, а не сошлют в какую-нибудь глухую дыру, где я зачахну с тоски. Как это произошло с Екатериной.

Екатерина… Королева или принцесса Уэльская, неважно, она знала, как себя вести. Ни на минуту она не усомнилась в своем праве, ни на минуту не прекратила борьбы. Она была настоящей королевой, не то, что я. Она смело противостояла своему супругу, задумавшему от нее избавиться, потому что он воспылал страстью к женщине моложе, чем она. Но она была дочь Испании, ее с детства учили повелевать. А меня учили повиноваться. И в любом случае ее сопротивление ни к чему не привело. «Король всегда получает то, чего хочет».

И все же мне придется последовать ее примеру. Не ради себя, а ради чести семьи, репутации нашей страны. Нельзя допускать такого позора. Надо написать брату как можно скорее. Конечно, давно следовало это сделать. И нужно обдумать свою защиту на суде, если до этого дойдет. Подготовиться, что я буду говорить. Каждое слово должно быть взвешено, продумано, чтобы люди сказали, да, это настоящая королева Англии. Честь для нее на первом месте. Лорд Кромвель говорил мне, что мой брак абсолютно законен. Ну так я заставлю всех это почувствовать!

Мне нужно поговорить с лордом Кромвелем. Завтра же я пошлю за ним. Нет, я не могу ждать до утра, я пошлю за ним сегодня, сейчас. Но уже поздно, он, наверное, уже спит. Он, конечно, явится по первому моему зову, но имею ли я право заставлять его это делать? Пожалуй, подожду до утра.

Он, наверное, прочитал мои мысли. Потому что пока я раздумываю над этой дилеммой, открывается дверь, и милорд входит в мои покои.

- Простите, ваше величество, этот поздний визит. Мне необходимо было поговорить с вами, предупредить. Вам следует знать, что король хочет отказаться от вас.

- Я знаю. Вы сами мне это говорили, помните нашу прошлую беседу?

- Да, но тогда это были слова. Ныне же последуют дела. Король окончательно утвердился в мысли требовать развода. Он сказал сегодня в совете – «этому необходимо положить конец, моя совесть не дает мне покоя». И еще сказал вещи, которые вам не нужно знать. Как бы то ни было, он собирает парламент, чтобы рассмотреть этот вопрос.

А я в это время буду в Ричмонде, далеко отсюда.

- Но разве он может развестись без моего согласия? Вы ведь сами сказали, что…

- Да, я сказал, юридически ваше положение безупречно. Но… король есть король.

И он всегда получает то, чего хочет.

- И что же мне следует делать? Каков будет ваш совет?

- Мадам, я не знаю. Не знаю, что для вас лучше. Теперь эта новость не застанет вас врасплох, и у вас будет время все обдумать. Поступайте так, как подсказывают ваш разум и чувство самосохранения. Что до моих советов… Боюсь, они больше никому не понадобятся.

Я смотрю на него как будто в первый раз. Почему у него такое отчаяние в голосе? И такая боль в глазах? И такая усталость? Раньше этого не было. Раньше я этого не замечала.

- В таком случае, может быть, мне будет позволено дать вам совет?

Он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

- Сейчас же после нашего разговора отправляйтесь в свои покои и ложитесь в постель. Вам необходимо отдохнуть.

Он издает какой-то нервный смех. От него мое сердце проваливается в пропасть.

- Боже мой, какие пустяки. Вашему величеству не стоит думать о таких вещах.

- Это не пустяки. И позвольте мне самой решать, о чем мне следует думать. Мне не безразлично…

Я не могу найти подходящих слов. Поэтому я подхожу к нему ближе.

- Я подвела вас.

- Нет, вовсе нет. Это не ваша вина. И в любом случае, у Англии уже есть один наследник.

Я медленно качаю головой и повторяю снова.

- Я подвела _вас._ Скажите, что я могу сделать?

Но он уже сказал, что его время давать советы прошло. Так что он опускает глаза (почему он не хочет смотреть на меня?), а затем вдруг произносит как будто про себя.

- Я боюсь, как бы это не отразилось на моих детях, если вдруг со мной что-нибудь…

Я сама не знаю, как это произошло. Я подношу руку к его лицу, совсем близко, и прикасаюсь к нему. Я глажу его волосы, мои ладони чувствуют его кожу. Я передаю ему свое тепло. Я хочу, чтобы ему сейчас стало хорошо.

- Мадам. - Его голос не похож ни на чей другой. Каково бы это было услышать, как он произносит мое имя? Меня очень редко называли по имени.

- Мадам, если вы мне позволите…

Я знаю, о чем он хочет попросить. Знаю это своим инстинктом, своим женским чувством. Я сама наклоняюсь к нему и закрываю глаза. Я чувствую его губы на своих губах.

Я никогда никому не дарила поцелуй. Мои глаза наполняются слезами, они текут по моим щекам, и я не хочу вытирать их. Сейчас, в эту самую минуту он со мной простился.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 9**

Я так и не узнала, как звали его жену. И сколько сейчас лет его сыну. И было что-то еще, что мне хотелось спросить, что-то очень важное и чего я уже не узнаю. Потому что я его больше никогда не увижу. Как Мэри не увидит Филиппа. Какое страшное слово «никогда». Что сейчас произошло между нами?

Мне останутся мои воспоминания. О взгляде, которым он смотрел на меня, о голосе, который не похож ни на чей другой. О чем-то неуловимом, что случилось со мной, и чему я не могу найти название. Я буду жить с этими воспоминаниями. Я буду жить, а он умрет.

Умрет. Поэтому я его больше не увижу. Он не уедет в другую страну, как Филипп. Не расстояния встанут между нами. Я будут вдыхать запах свежей травы, а он нет. Я буду смотреть на звезды, а он нет. Я буду просыпаться каждое утро, а он… Только сейчас я осознала весь этот ужас.

Как же ничтожны по сравнению с этим мои страдания! Все эти переживания, что мне следует предпринять, чтобы вызвать интерес короля, терзания по поводу своей внешности или сплетен прислуги. Чья-то жизнь все это время висела на волоске, а я предавалась жалости к самой себе. И сейчас сижу и разбираюсь в оттенках своих ощущений. Как же можно быть такой эгоистичной!

Но почему он должен умереть? Потому что у него есть враги, потому что он сделал неверную ставку, потому что король… да, потому что _король_ желает этой смерти. Это самое главное. Желания короля - закон. А вот это мы еще посмотрим. Генрих, ты хочешь убить лорда Кромвеля? Я не позволю тебе это сделать!

Я так и не легла в постель этой ночью. Но я не чувствовала усталости. Впервые в жизни я испытывала такой подъем сил. И впервые в жизни я думала не о себе.

* * *

><p>Я стою у дверей покоев короля и требую объявить о своем приходе. Если он откажется меня принять, что же, я продумала и эту возможность. У меня было время, чтобы тщательно все продумать. Я не имела права оставлять что-либо на волю случая. И сегодня я не имею права на слабость.<p>

Настала пора нам поговорить, муженек. Ваше величество, король Англии. Мой господин и повелитель. Самовлюбленный, неблагодарный, эгоистичный кретин. Привык получать то, чего хочешь? Ну что же, от меня ты тоже сегодня кое-что получишь.

Он очень удивлен, увидев меня. Разумеется, я ведь никогда не приходила в его покои. Возможно, он надеялся, что ему вообще больше не придется когда-либо меня видеть.

- Мадам? – В его вопросительной интонации слышится неуверенность. Не знаю, почему я все это время так его боялась?

- Государь, прежде чем расстаться с вами, я хотела бы облегчить свое сердце. Одна мысль, тяжелая мысль все время не дает мне покоя.

- Что за мысль, дорогая?

- То, что ваше величество за что-то на меня гневается.

- Право же, с чего вы это взяли. Разве у меня есть повод для того, чтобы гневаться на вас?

- Нет, но…

- Дорогая. – Его голос звучит так успокаивающе. – Вы ни на минуту не должны сомневаться в моем к вам расположении. Если бы даже вы услышали где-то, когда-то иное, знайте, вы – моя возлюбленная супруга. Ваше благополучие для меня на первом месте.

Клянусь, он не сомневается, что убедил меня! Сейчас, по его представлению, я должна уйти и оставить его в покое.

- Ваше величество так добры. У меня просто гора свалилась с плеч. Я так боялась, что вызвала ваше неудовольствие.

Он милостиво улыбается мне. Неужели он не понимает, что я вижу его насквозь?

- Миледи. – Он делает легкий наклон головы. – А теперь, если позволите… дела.

- Как я благодарна вашему величеству за заботу обо мне.

- Не стоит, право же, не стоит.

- Значит, ваше величество со мной не разведетесь?

Улыбка медленно сползает с его лица. Он ошеломлен, клянусь богом, это прекрасное зрелище!

- Кто вам…

- Потому что если ваше величество желают развода, я не стану вам препятствовать.

Он что, забыл свой родной язык?

- Желание моего государя для меня закон. Я знаю, что имела несчастье не понравиться вам при первой нашей встрече. И затем, увы, я оказалась плохой женой, с которой вы так и не захотели вступить в супружеские отношения. Единственное, чем я могу загладить свою вину – это дать вам свободу.

- Вы не станете препятствовать расторжению нашего брака?

- Нет, напротив, я готова признать существование моей предыдущей помолвки с сыном герцога Лотарингского. Ведь это еще одна моя вина перед вами.

- Мадам, так чего же вы раньше… Анна, если вы говорите серьезно, клянусь, вам не на что будет жаловаться. Вы получите все, что пожелаете – деньги, поместья, титулы. Да, вы станете моей сестрой, моей дражайшей сестрой, и первой дамой в этой стране после новой королевы и моих дочерей.

Итак, теперь у меня будет еще один брат!

- Но ваше величество должны обещать мне…

- Клянусь, вашей чести не будет нанесено ни малейшего урона. Думаю, некоторые деликатные моменты не стоит предавать огласке. И в любом случае ваше согласие все решает.

- И когда же, государь, вы приступите к этому делу?

- Полагаю, не стоит все затягивать. Парламент как раз созывается на днях, я поручу ему рассмотреть и этот вопрос.

- Что же, у меня нет возражений.

- Но, Анна, вы должны написать своему брату, что не имеете никаких претензий.

- Разумеется. Я сделаю все, что пожелает ваше величество.

От радости он готов подарить мне полмира. Но мне нужно от него совсем иное.

- Государь, если позволите, я затрону еще один вопрос.

- Да?

- Мне показалось, что ваше величество держит гнев на вашего советника, на лорда Кромвеля. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы абсолютно правы. Но разве не могли бы вы в честь, э…, в честь вашего нового брака, о котором вы мне намекнули, помиловать его?

- А почему вы об этом просите, позвольте узнать?

Сейчас мне надо быть очень осторожной. Одно неверное слово, и все погибло.

- Я женщина, а нашему полу присущи жалость и сострадание. И самое главное, меня не покидает мысль, что это мой неудачный брак привел лорда Кромвеля к такому концу. Я бы не хотела всю жизнь испытывать чувство вины.

- В таком случае позвольте разуверить вас в этом, мадам. Вам не в чем корить себя. И даже если вы в скором времени услышите о постигшей его участи, не придавайте этому значения. Не вы привели его на эшафот.

- Не я?

- Нет, Анна, не вы. Так что отбросьте все сомнения на этот счет. Я не держу гнева на вас и на нашу, скажем так, не совсем удавшуюся семейную жизнь.

- В таком случае, государь, почему же вы хотите его казнить?

Надеюсь, мой голос не подводит меня.

- На то есть иные причины, государственные причины. Вам они вряд ли интересны. Достаточно, если я скажу, что Кромвель не оправдал моего доверия.

Его тон ясно показывает, что он считает этот вопрос исчерпанным.

- Как вы правы, ваше величество. – Он удивленно смотрит на меня. – Как же вы правы! Да, необходимо показать пример всем этим… - От возмущения я даже не могу подобрать подходящие определения. Всем видом я показываю свое презрение к этим людям, осмелившимся не оправдать доверие его всемилостивейшего величества. – Надеюсь, участь этого предателя послужит всем хорошим уроком!

Он не может понять, куда я клоню. Но что-то изменилось в выражении его глаз. В них появился какой-то интерес ко мне. Господи, только бы он не передумал со мной разводиться!

- Вы великий правитель, государь. И супруг. Мне еще многому придется у вас научиться.

- Мадам, может быть, вы наконец объяснитесь…

- Отныне вся моя жизнь будет посвящена служению вам. И вы ведь не откажетесь наставлять меня в мудрости, вести по жизни и руководить мной, памятуя о моей слабой женской природе? Я же буду смиренно выполнять вашу волю, как то и подобает хорошей жене.

- Что? Вы же сами минуту назад говорили…

- Я передумала. Очевидно, на меня нашло помрачение рассудка. Я принесла вам брачные обеты не покидать вас в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии, священные обеты. Как я могу нарушить их? Никогда. Я – ваша истинная жена и королева.

Боже мой, ведь это шантаж! Я шантажирую короля Англии!

- Правильно ли я вас понял, мадам, - его голос звучит медленно и угрожающе, - вы согласны дать мне свободу в обмен на жизнь Кромвеля?

- Я бы не смогла сказать это лучше.

- Но почему, ради всего святого?

- Считайте это моим капризом. Дамам ведь позволительно их иметь? И, государь, – я стараюсь подчеркнуть каждое слово, - я хочу, чтобы вы поняли. Я не переоцениваю свои возможности, но я их и не недооцениваю. Я могу облегчить достижение вашего желания, но могу и существенно, очень существенно его затруднить. И, клянусь, я это сделаю.

Теперь все карты выложены на стол. Чем же он ответит? Как медленно тянутся эти минуты!

Не знаю, о чем он думал все это время, пока смотрел на меня так, будто увидел впервые. Но я ни на секунду не отвела глаза в сторону, не опустила их долу. В конце концов, он понял, что я говорю серьезно.

Конечно, призрак его первого развода встал перед ним. А вместе с той, другой Екатериной - его нынешняя пассия (какой-то рок заставляет его постоянно выбирать жен с одинаковыми именами!). Стоит ли откладывать дело в долгий ящик, его новая спутница жизни молода, она может родить сыновей. А вот он уже не молод, и кроме того у него есть секрет, о котором я при желании могу кое-кому сообщить. Кэтрин, ее заливистый смех, ее жаркие объятия, в которых так хочется поскорее очутиться! Она заставит забыть об этом позорном провале, этом нелепом браке с фламандской кобылой. Стоит ли жертвовать всем этим ради удовлетворения зависти и злобы своих приятелей? Очевидно, дело того не стоит.

Разумеется, это всего лишь мои предположения. Я ведь не могу читать чужие мысли. Но эта фраза не оставляет сомнений.

- Что ж, мадам, я вижу, мы с вами понимаем друг друга. А когда умные люди друг друга понимают, они всегда могут прийти к соглашению.

Я знаю, что выиграла.

* * *

><p>Я сижу в своих покоях, готовясь отойти ко сну. Мои фрейлины расчесывают мне волосы, обмывают ноги. Как же они мне сочувствуют! Несчастная брошенная жена, без пяти минут разжалованная королева. И что хуже всего, бедняжка еще даже не знает о собственной участи. Они бросают на меня сострадательные взгляды, когда думают, что я этого не вижу. Впрочем, к их состраданию примешивается изрядная доля презрения. Я ведь не справилась со своими обязанностями, оказалась бракованным товаром. Наверняка, они удивлены, почему с моего лица все время не сходит улыбка.<p>

**Глава 10**

Мне все же пришлось поехать в Ричмонд. Я оставалась там все время, пока тянулся бракоразводный процесс. Впрочем, все закончилось довольно быстро. Слава богу, мне не пришлось лично присутствовать на суде и давать показания. Я изложила все письменно и подписала то, что от меня потребовали. По правде говоря, лорд Сеймур, которому король поручил вести переговоры со мной, был изрядно удивлен моей сговорчивостью. Наверняка, он приписал ее моему страху перед его величеством. Я не разубеждала его. Воля государя – закон для его подданных, и к тому же гораздо спокойнее склониться перед неизбежным.

Сам же король был очень доволен тем, какой оборот приняло это дело. Он щедро одарил меня и даже выразил согласие на то, что в будущем я вновь могу выйти замуж, если на то будет мое желание. Он разрешил мне остаться в Англии и пользоваться всеми причитающимися мне благами и почестями. «Она держит свое обещание», - такие слова, как мне передали, он сказал обо мне. Но и он сдержал свое!

* * *

><p>Мне сидим с господином Эрлекеном в покоях Хивер Касла, моего нового замка, и беседуем о придворных новостях. Все эти месяцы ему приходилось несладко, его превосходительству послу герцога Клевского. Но он с честью вышел из этого испытания и даже сохранил доверие и расположение моих двух братьев, прежнего и нынешнего. А видит бог, это было нелегко!<p>

- Тщательно поразмыслив над этой ситуацией, я пришел к выводу, что ваше высочество поступили довольно мудро, пойдя навстречу пожеланиям короля. Тем самым вы приобрели его признательность, которой ныне можете воспользоваться. И в качестве сестры государя вы получите возможность оказывать на него такое влияние, которого вы не имели, будучи его супругой.

- Думаю, вы правы, ваше превосходительство. Но я хочу держаться в стороне от дворцовых интриг. И вообще, политика – мужское дело, не правда ли? Я же всегда знала свое место.

Его губы трогает легкая улыбка. Он очень проницателен, наш посол, каким и полагается быть дипломату.

- Кстати, говоря о политике, многие при дворе удивлены тем, какой оборот приняло это дело для лорда Кромвеля. Сказать по правде, все полагали, что его противники берут над ним верх и его дни сочтены. Он ведь до последнего отстаивал ваш брак.

- Не может быть.

- Однако это правда. Сначала он мотивировал это необходимостью противостоять объединенной угрозе со стороны императора и короля Франции. Но даже после того, как опасность враждебных действий этих держав исчезла, он продолжал держаться за союз с нами. Он даже дошел до открытого неповиновения ясно выраженной воле его величества найти ему предлог для развода. Странно, в прежних случаях он не был таким щепетильным. По-видимому, союз с протестантскими землями действительно представляет большую ценность в его глазах.

- Но ведь этот союз по-прежнему в силе, не так ли?

- В общем и целом. Ведь как я уже имел случай вам заметить, в политике нет ничего прочного. И все же непонятно, как Кромвель устоял на этот раз. Его враги уже потирали руки, надеясь в скором времени увидеть его на эшафоте. Он же не только уцелел, но и сохранил все свои прежние должности и место при особе короля. Да, этого человека не следует недооценивать!

- Как бы то ни было, я рада такому обороту событий. В конечном счете, я оказалась права, ваше превосходительство. Лорд Кромвель – действительно наш друг.

Одна мысль только что пришла мне в голову. А что если лорд Кромвель предвидел мое заступничество за него и даже рассчитывал на это? Что, если именно это и было его последней ставкой в этой игре? Ну и что бы это изменило? Даже если бы я получила неоспоримые доказательства правоты этого своего предположения, разве мои действия были бы иными? В тот день в королевских покоях я совершила единственный стоящий поступок за все время своего пребывания на этом свете, поступок, который никто при этом изысканном и утонченном дворе никогда не совершал. Я спасла жизнь человека.

* * *

><p>Я постепенно обживаюсь в своих владениях. Из всех поместий, которые король подарил мне, больше всего по душе мне пришелся Хивер Касл. Большую часть времени я провожу именно там. И совершенно неважно, что некогда этот замок принадлежал Анне Болейн. Я знаю, что она не держит на меня зла. И если даже я увижу ее вдруг в одном из дворцовых коридоров, я улыбнусь ей. Как сестре. И она улыбнется мне в ответ. Но призраки больше не беспокоят меня.<p>

Дни тянутся один за другим, спокойно и тихо. Я провожу время за вышиванием, чтением или неспешной беседой со своими дамами. Иногда мы позволяем себе развлечься карточной игрой или приятной музыкой. Да, я все-таки научилась играть на лютне и клавесине, вот только сочинить сонет у меня все никак не получается. Время от времени меня навещают мои бывшие падчерицы, Мэри и Элизабет, и мы приятно проводим досуг. А еще много времени у меня отнимает управление моим хозяйством. Я стараюсь добросовестно вникать во все его мелочи, как-никак под моим началом по-прежнему целый штат слуг и вассалов, следует позаботиться о многом.

В общем, я могу быть довольна своим положением. Ведь все могло сложиться намного хуже. И что ни говори, эта страна обладает своими преимуществами. А если на меня иногда и нападает тоска, то виной тому, конечно, эта осенняя погода, эти бесконечные дожди и ранние сумерки.

Мои мысли постоянно возвращаются к королевскому двору. Я не могу заставить себя не думать.

* * *

><p>Король прислал мне приглашение на Рождество! И я его приняла!<p>

* * *

><p>Подумать только, еще год назад в это же самое время я была на пути в эту страну и предавалась мечтам о том, как сложится моя жизнь здесь. Сейчас же я не могу без грустной улыбки вспомнить о своих тогдашних надеждах и упованиях. Целый год прошел. Целая вечность. Быть может, я могла бы стать хорошей королевой и даже вписать свое имя в историю? Быть может, сложись все иначе с самого начала… Я ни о чем не жалею. Я только хочу поскорее оказаться в парадной зале дворца, мое сердце бьется сильнее и сильнее с каждым моим шагом вперед.<p>

Я слышу, как провозглашают мое имя, и вхожу в тронный зал. Все смотрят на меня с любопытством (или мне это только кажется?), гадают, как-то я поведу себя при встрече с его величеством и особенно с его новой женой. Полноте, господа, я прекрасно знаю правила придворного этикета. Я делаю все, как полагается.

Так вот какая она, леди Кэтрин Говард. Королева Кэтрин. На мой взгляд, ничего особенного. Но мужчинам, конечно, виднее. Боже мой, как она нервничает, волнуется, чтобы наше знакомство прошло гладко. И ее мужу, кажется, тоже слегка не по себе. Я ободряющее улыбаюсь им обоим и говорю несколько комплиментов. Мне это ничего не стоит, а им будет приятно.

Король давно отправился спать, а мы с Кэтрин по-прежнему сидим на тронном возвышении и болтаем. По-моему, я ей нравлюсь. Она, наверное, ожидала увидеть старую чопорную даму, с трудом говорящую по-английски и не скрывающую своего к ней нерасположения. Кроме того теперь, когда после ухода короля зал заметно оживился, ей не нужно заботиться о соблюдении светских манер. Она даже садится на его трон, чтобы удобнее было говорить со мной, какая непосредственность! А затем мы вдвоем танцуем, почему бы и нет, я ведь ныне частное лицо и могу позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Я обвожу взглядом собравшихся придворных. Все они мне знакомы. Вот леди Мэри и ее испанский посол, они о чем-то говорят, стоя у окна. На ее лице улыбка, а в глазах печаль. А, вот и вы, ваша светлость герцог Саффолк, здорово он постарел за последнее время. И Сеймуры, разумеется, тоже здесь, и все мои бывшие фрейлины во главе с леди Рочфорд, всегда готовой услужить, и джентльмены из свиты короля, и члены совета. Все они здесь, эта знать королевства, лорды и леди, ведущие борьбу, которой никогда не суждено прекратиться. Все они здесь.

Все, кроме одного.

Пожалуй, пора отправляться спать. Уже поздно, и я давно с трудом сдерживаю зевок.

* * *

><p>Я обедаю вместе с королем и королевой в их покоях. Мы обмениваемся шутками и рождественскими подарками. В конце концов, мы же семья. Что за веселая девушка эта леди Кэтрин! И как просто добиться ее расположения. После нескольких часов, проведенных в моем обществе, она уже считает меня своей лучшей подругой, которой можно доверить все ее девичьи тайны. Она болтает без умолку, особенно теперь, когда мы остались одни. Сейчас она рассказывает мне об их поездке в какое-то поместье и как они замечательно проводили там время.<p>

- Я так смеялась, так смеялась! Дорогая, ты себе не представляешь. Танцы всю ночь напролет. Здесь при дворе такие замечательные партнеры, такие забавные мальчики, ну, некоторые из них, ты понимаешь.

Она подмигивает мне. Боюсь, через минуту она предложит познакомить меня с кем-то из этих «забавных мальчиков».

- А когда я под утро вернулась в свои покои и посмотрела на туфли, угадай, что я обнаружила? Все каблуки стоптаны! Пришлось выбрасывать. Но ведь я могу себе это позволить?

Она хихикает.

- У меня несколько комнат отведено специально под мои наряды, все по последней парижской моде!

Разумеется, кто бы сомневался.

- Леди Мэри говорит, что я фривольная. Да что она понимает, эта старая дева. Дожила до двадцати пяти и все еще не замужем. Она мне просто завидует. - «Некоторые могут счесть такое поведение недопустимым для супруги его величества».

Она передразнивает чопорные манеры и благочестивый тон своей собеседницы.

- Супруга его величества! И что, мне теперь и развлечься нельзя? Но ничего, я ее поставлю на место.

Итак, как я и предполагала, они не очень-то ладят друг с другом, новая жена короля и его старшая дочь.

- Да, поставлю на место. В конце концов, я ее королева и мачеха, она обязана выказывать мне уважение.

Но эта девочка не может долго сердиться на кого бы то ни было. Скоро ее мысли направляются по более приятному руслу.

- Король обожает меня. Он каждый день дарит мне новые драгоценности, я их сейчас покажу. И мы так веселимся, просто ужас! Он на меня просто не надышится. Любой мой каприз готов выполнить. Он говорит мне: «Кэтрин, дорогая, всё как ты пожелаешь!»

Тут до нее доходит, с кем она разговаривает.

- Леди Анна, вы ведь не сердитесь на меня, правда? Вы же сами согласились…

- Ну разумеется, нет. Я добровольно уступила свои права супруги его величества, раз на то была его воля. Он – наш государь, и наш долг – служить и угождать ему.

- Да, да, конечно, - говорит она рассеянно, - но… Вы серьезно на меня не обижаетесь?

Я улыбаюсь ей от чистого сердца и отрицательно качаю головой.

- Слава богу. Это единственное, что меня немного тревожило. - Она блаженно потягивается и вздыхает от переполняющих ее чувств. – Я – самая счастливая женщина в мире!

Я была совершенно искренна в разговоре с ней. У меня нет к ней злых чувств. По правде говоря, она мне даже нравится, эта девочка в королевской мантии, чересчур для нее длинной. Нужно вовсе не иметь сердца, чтобы замыслить что-либо дурное против этого ребенка. И король, видимо, действительно увлечен ей, этой своей новой игрушкой. Храни, господь, ее и дальше!

* * *

><p>Я готовлюсь к отъезду в Хивер. Надо выехать засветло, сейчас рано темнеет, не хочу, чтобы ночь застала меня в пути. Что ж, мой визит можно считать удачным. Я продемонстрировала свою добрую волю, заручилась расположением короля и его супруги. Произвела благоприятное впечатление при дворе, возможно, в будущем мне это пригодится. И право же, я прекрасно провела время. А эта грусть на сердце, ну так всегда бывает, когда праздники подходят к концу. Можно совершить прогулку, пока еще светло. Нет, скорее всего, будет снегопад, лучше не выходить наружу.<p>

- Мадам, вам нехорошо? - Почему горничная так участливо смотрит на меня? – Простите, мне показалось…

- Пустяки, у меня небольшой насморк. – Я торопливо убираю платок и улыбаюсь. - Наверное, простудилась вчера на прогулке. Пожалуй, лягу сейчас в постель.

- В таком случае, я скажу, что вы не принимаете.

- А что, кто-то хочет меня видеть? Нет, зачем же, я не настолько больна. Проси.

Открывается дверь, и мой лорд входит в мои покои.

**Глава 11**

- Ваше Вели…. Простите, мадам. Я пришел засвидетельствовать вам свое почтение и… и поздравить с Рождеством.

- Вы успели вовремя. Завтра меня бы здесь уже не было.

- Как? Почему?..

- Потому что я уезжаю в Хивер. Праздники закончились.

- Да… конечно, простите. Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время?

- Все было просто замечательно. Мы все веселились от души.

- Я рад. Рад слышать это. А его величество, он…

- Где вы были?

Нет, я, очевидно, так и буду задавать ему глупые вопросы. Причем теперь он даже не обязан мне отвечать.

- Где вы были … все это время?

- Дома, конечно. С сыном и дочерью. С невесткой, я имею в виду. С Грегори и Элизабет.

- Дома?..

- Разумеется, - он улыбается мне. - Это же Рождество.

Как все, оказывается, просто.

- Я как раз собиралась на прогулку. Может быть, ваша светлость составит мне компанию?

Слова вновь срываются с моего языка прежде, чем я могу удержать их.

* * *

><p>Мы идем по аллеям дворцового парка и разговариваем.<p>

- Я думала, на Рождество все съезжаются в Уайтхолл, ко двору.

- Я провожу здесь целый год. Имею же я право на небольшой отпуск?

- Отпуск? Это как?

- Отдых, я имею в виду. От работы.

Работа… Отпуск… Все это кажется таким странным.

- Я думаю, вся моя жизнь – один сплошной отпуск.

Он улыбается.

- Вы – леди. Это естественно.

- А у вас никогда не появлялось желание, – я пытаюсь точнее подобрать слова, - покончить со всем этим? Или вам нравится все время ходить по краю пропасти?

- Много раз. И я заглянул на самое ее дно, вы это знаете. Но это невозможно. Те, кто сюда попал, не могут вырваться.

- Однако же мне это удалось.

- Верно. – В его интонации слышится удивление. Неужели кто-то может не стремиться к такому высокому положению? – Скажите честно, вы об этом не жалеете?

- Нет. Когда я вспоминаю о том, в каком страхе жила тогда, нет. Теперь я свободна.

Однако, что означает для меня свобода?

- В таком случае, вы счастливый человек. Но я… У меня все по-другому.

- Власть и положение так много для вас значат? Скажите честно.

- Да. Но дело еще и в другом. Как бы это объяснить… Это моя жизнь, понимаете?

- Интриги?

- Работа. Парламентские законопроекты. Петиции. Реформы. Переговоры с послами. Все, из чего складывается жизнь государства. Я привык этим заниматься.

- И устройством королевских браков тоже?

Мы оба улыбаемся.

- Конечно. Это ведь тоже дело государственной важности. И когда я занимаюсь этим, я чувствую, как бы лучше выразиться… Свою полезность. То, что я делаю что-то важное. И необходимое. Вы понимаете.

Да, я понимаю. И теперь он вернулся, чтобы продолжить свою работу.

- Ну а вы? Чем вы теперь занимаетесь?

Теперь, когда я свободна.

- Вы же сами сказали, я – леди. Впрочем, у меня обширные владения, мне нужно ими управлять.

- Это отнимает много времени. Особенно, если вникать во все детали.

- Правда, правда. Я только что сама хотела это сказать. Вы умеете читать мысли?

- Я просто знаю то, о чем говорю.

- Кроме того, обе принцессы часто навещают меня. Я занимаюсь с ними, особенно с Элизабет. Она так умна для своего возраста.

- Эта юная леди со временем может всех удивить, помяните мое слово.

- Мэри тоже очень умна и образованна. И у нее доброе сердце. Хотя зачастую она не знает, как это показать.

Мне нравятся мои падчерицы. Но сейчас я хочу говорить не о них.

- Почему вы молчите? Почему ничего не говорите? Вы хотите, чтобы я сама открыла, что лежит у меня на сердце? Женщина не может, не должна начинать этот разговор первой.

Мы давно остановились. Мы стоим так близко друг к другу.

- Разве вы не знаете, кто я? Каково мое происхождение? И моя репутация?

Почему он опять опускает глаза, как будто боится посмотреть на меня?

- Поговорите с любым здесь при дворе. Вы узнаете много интересного.

- Не сомневаюсь в этом. Однако может быть, я знаю то, чего никто при вашем дворе мне не скажет? То, что, вы считаете, никто знать не должен?

Почему он молчит, как будто не может найти нужные слова?

- В ту нашу встречу мне на миг показалось, почудилось, что… Но я ошиблась. Простите.

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти. Я не хочу выглядеть слабой и жалкой в его глазах. Я не хочу, чтобы он увидел… мои слезы.

- Анна. – Так вот каково услышать, как он произносит мое имя. – Анна, я прошу вас. Я хочу попросить у вас одну вещь. Не уезжайте завтра. Я имею в виду, вам же не обязательно уезжать? Вы же можете остаться?

- Зачем?

- Потому что здесь при дворе, вам же, наверное, интереснее. И, кроме того, вы – сестра его величества. Многие при дворе хотят… - Очевидно, в моем взгляде было что-то такое, что заставило его замолчать. - Потому что вы мне нужны.

- _Я_ нужна _вам_?

- Да. Да. Мне нужно видеть вас, смотреть на вас. Видеть, как вы идете по дворцовой галерее. Как вы сидите в окружении своих дам. Видеть, как вы улыбаетесь. И даже если я вас не вижу, я знаю, что вы рядом со мной, совсем близко, под одной крышей. Все эти месяцы, когда вас здесь не было, когда другая занимала ваше место, ваше законное место, это было… Мои мысли все время были с вами.

И я не мог заставить себя не думать. Он говорит о своих чувствах. Или о моих?

- И давно я вам нужна?

- Три года. С того времени, как я замыслил ваш брак с его величеством. Когда король сказал мне, что он не хочет..., что он хочет отказаться от вас, я стал думать, что бы я мог сделать, чтобы его переубедить, чтобы сохранить ваш брак. Я думал об этом все время. И я все время смотрел на вас. Пока не обнаружил, что не могу думать ни о чем ином. Вы вошли в мою жизнь, Анна, и я даже не заметил, как это случилось. Вы стали частью моей жизни, моей лучшей частью. В конце концов, наступил момент, когда я больше не мог себя обманывать. Я противился вашему разводу ради вас. И ради себя. Я был не в состоянии потерять вас.

Потерять возможность смотреть, как я иду по дворцовой галерее. И сижу в окружении своих дам. Потому что это – единственное, что он мог себе позволить. И пока я сидела там, на своем тронном возвышении, он никогда не выдал бы своего чувства.

- Вы спасли мне жизнь. Я это знаю. Я вижу мир только благодаря вам. Никогда и ничем я не смогу отплатить вам.

- Я ничего не прошу.

Кроме того, чтобы вы спасли меня взамен. Спасли от пустоты моего существования, от страшного одиночества, от отчаяния, в которое я медленно погружаюсь. Потому что мне тоже нужно видеть вас, знать, что вы здесь, рядом со мной, под одной крышей. Я оглянулась и увидела мир благодаря вам. Я стала сильной благодаря вам. Однажды вы вошли в мою жизнь, и я даже не заметила, как это случилось.

Но я не говорю этих слов. Вместо этого я вновь повторяю:

– Я ничего не прошу.

- Тогда, в тот вечер, я думал, что со мной все кончено. Поэтому я позволил себе..., то, что не должен был позволять.

- А теперь вы пришли в себя? – Я горько усмехаюсь.

- Теперь я все вижу ясно. И, Анна, если бы все было по-другому, если бы я не был бы тем, кем я есть, со своим прошлым, со своими врагами... Если бы вы не были самой богатой женщиной королевства… Если бы мое сердце не умерло много лет назад…

- Томас, - тихо говорю я. – Почему вы такое говорите? С чего вы взяли, что ваше сердце умерло? Оно жило все эти годы, жило ради нее. И она жила в вас. Но никто не может заточить себя в могилу при жизни, отказаться от надежды, от счастья.

Он задумчиво смотрит на меня.

- Говорят, мы живы до тех пор, пока о нас помнят.

- Значит, она не умерла. И если она любит, она не потребует от вас таких жертв.

Но он лишь качает головой.

- Вы меня не знаете. И все же я прошу, думайте обо мне лучше. Даже если услышите иное. Я ничего не прошу от вас, кроме этого. Я не могу избавиться от своей репутации. Но мне невыносима мысль, что вы можете заподозрить, что мне было что-то от вас нужно, что у меня есть какой-то тайный расчет. То, что вы сделали для меня, может оценить лишь тот, кто сам стоял у порога смерти. Но чаще всего оттуда не возвращаются. Разве я могу просить чего-то еще?

Зачем он говорит это? Еще мгновение, и я его потеряю.

- Томас, как же вы не видите, не понимаете, что мы никогда не простим себе, если сейчас потеряем друг друга. Мы будем сожалеть об этом всю нашу жизнь, сожалеть, что у нас был шанс, и мы от него отказались. И во имя чего? Чрезмерной щепетильности? Чьего-то постороннего мнения? Или прошлого, которого все равно нельзя изменить?

- Я никогда не прощу себе только одного. Если не смогу дать вам счастье.

- Но разве вы сами не сказали, что я вам нужна? Что же такое счастье, как не сознание, что ты кому-то нужен? И можешь отдать себя. И вы, вы нужны мне. Я не подозревала до этого времени, что это возможно, что кто-то будет мне так нужен. Вы не просто стали частью моей жизни. Вы стали моей жизнью.

Мы давно смотрим друг другу в глаза. Сейчас я вижу его душу.

- Анна, вы сами не понимаете, какая вы! Вы так отличаетесь от них, от всех. Вы… Вы настоящая. Как это случилось, что вы оказались здесь?

- Вы спрашиваете это у меня? Вы?

Нам обоим хорошо от нашего смеха.

Уже давно идет снег. Но я заметила это только сейчас. Я зябко кутаюсь в рукава своей шубы.

- Вы замерзли. Давайте вернемся во дворец.

- Да, холодно, – тихо отвечаю я. – Действительно, немного прохладно, но это…

Я хочу объяснить, что в этом нет ничего страшного, в том, что я внезапно почувствовала дрожь во всем теле, что через минуту все пройдет, таков здешний климат, но я не успеваю.

- Никогда, - мне так трудно говорить из-за стоящих в горле слез, - слышишь, никогда не отпускай меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь отпустил меня.

**Глава 12**

Вильгельм был в ярости, когда узнал, что я собираюсь выйти замуж за Томаса Кромвеля. И хотя я находилась за тысячу миль от него, он по-прежнему пытался решать мою судьбу. Он буквально рвал и метал в своих письмах. «Плохо уже то, сестра, что ты не сумела расположить к себе короля и допустила этот нелепый развод. Но, по крайней мере, я был вправе предполагать, что в твои годы ты способна рассуждать разумно. Со временем, когда этот скандал уляжется, мы могли бы подыскать тебе выгодную партию среди наших кузенов, владетельных князей Германии. Да, я допускаю, что лорд Кромвель очень влиятельная фигура в тамошнем королевстве, но помилуй бог, он же всего лишь подданный и, как мы слышали, очень низкого происхождения». В другом письме он саркастически осведомлялся, каков теперь будет мой титул, чтобы он мог знать, как ему впредь ко мне обращаться. Еще позже высказывал предположение, что, возможно, английский климат с самого начала плохо на меня подействовал, и моя болезнь ныне прогрессирует. И закончил торжественным запретом, решительным и окончательным. В конце концов, мне все это наскучило, и я написала брату, что - хотя это обстоятельство могло выпасть из поля его зрения - я давно уже стала совершеннолетней, а теперь к тому же даже не являюсь его подданной, и что если он хочет сохранить хорошие отношения со мной и моим мужем, он смирится с моим решением.

Гнев Вильгельма не имел значения. Гораздо важнее было заручиться согласием короля. Да, он разрешил мне вновь выйти замуж по своему желанию, но то было полгода назад, когда его радость по поводу вновь обретенной свободы не знала границ. Ныне его настроение могло измениться. Как-то он теперь воспримет это известие и особенно мой выбор? И, самое главное, как это отразится на судьбе Томаса, на его карьере?

- Необходимо сделать так, чтобы это решение исходило от самого короля, чтобы это была его воля, - говорит мне Томас. – Если ты хочешь чего-то добиться от людей, устрой так, чтобы твое желание стало их собственным, а они этого даже и не заметили бы. В этом и заключается искусство управления.

- Искусство манипулирования, ты хочешь сказать, - уточняю я.

- В политике это почти одно и то же.

- Да, но с какой стати королю желать нашего брака?

- Полагаю, мне удастся убедить его величество, что этот союз выгоден ему со всех точек зрения.

Я так до конца и не поняла, каким образом Томасу это удалось, но буквально месяц спустя после этого нашего разговора мне в Хивер Касл доставили официальное предписание явиться ко двору в наикратчайший срок. И там, в торжественной обстановке, в присутствии всей знати королевства я обручилась с лордом хранителем печати.

* * *

><p>Мой муж пытался заверить меня, что король склонился в пользу нашего брака, исходя из серьезных и глубоко продуманных государственных соображений. Но мне с трудом в это верилось. В конце концов, я вытянула из него истинную причину.<p>

- Его величество все еще гневается на меня за то, что я, по его мнению, разумеется, втянул его в этот брак и, что гораздо хуже, не смог сразу же развязать супружеские узы. И теперь он, как бы это выразиться, жаждет реванша.

- Он хочет, чтобы ты оказался в его шкуре?

- Именно. Если помнишь, у него есть странное мнение касательно твоей внешности.

- Ты не должен на него за это обижаться, Томас. В конце концов, у каждого из нас есть свои странности.

Но мне всё же кажется, что причина была и в другом. Возможно, Генрих что-то понял во время нашего с ним разговора? И к тому же он чувствовал вину передо мной, даже если не мог в этом признаться самому себе? А может быть, впрочем, все объяснялось гораздо проще? Будучи полностью поглощен своей нынешней молодой женой, он не хотел тратить свое время и внимание на разные мелочи и согласился на этот брак, как он согласился бы на многое другое? Какое, в конце концов, это имеет значение.

Разумеется, все враги Томаса при дворе кусали себе локти. Как будто недостаточно того, что этот негодяй отказался покорно следовать в Тауэр и каким-то образом избежал приготовленной ему участи, так он еще осмелился взять в жены «сестру» короля, можно сказать, породнился с самим государем! Герцога Саффолка, казалось, хватит удар на самой свадебной церемонии и право, если бы это произошло, я бы ничуть не огорчилась. А если бы кто-то упрекнул меня в жестокосердии, я бы сказала, что этот господин еще дешево отделался за свое желание убить моего мужа!

* * *

><p>Есть одна вещь, которая все это время тревожит меня. Я хочу поговорить с Томасом, когда мы останемся наедине в нашей супружеской спальне, хотя и не знаю, как подобрать нужные слова. Но он читает это в моих глазах. И прежде чем я успеваю ему что-либо сказать, он ласково обнимает меня и прижимает к себе. И тихо говорит: «Не думай о том, что было прежде. Ничего этого не было. Просто дурной сон. Все будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя».<p>

Мы лежим, обнявшись, на нашей постели, как будто загипнотизированные тем, что только что произошло между нами. Мой муж, мой настоящий муж целует мои волосы и тихо шепчет: «это было так давно». Я знаю, что он имеет в виду. Так давно он не обнимал кого-то, не дарил свою любовь и нежность. А я этого никогда не знала. Мне еще многое предстоит узнать. Я провожу ладонями по его лицу, шее, волосам, мне передается его тепло. «Я должен был почувствовать удар топора там, где сейчас чувствую твою ласку», - вдруг говорит он. Я замираю, а затем еще крепче прижимаюсь к нему. «Не думай об этом. Ничего этого не было. Всего лишь дурной сон. Теперь все будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя».

Моя воля, я бы пролежала так целую вечность. Но это невозможно. Завтра придет новый день и с ним новые заботы. И если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в своем бывшем муже, беспечального существования нам не видать. Да и придворные интриганы вряд ли оставят нас в покое. Ну что же, жизнь не бывает легкой. Но мы справимся, разве может быть по-другому. Мы выдержим все испытания. Внезапно я понимаю, что несколько раз произнесла про себя это слово. Мы...

Вдруг я вспоминаю наш первый разговор и о чем у нас тогда шла речь. И не могу удержаться от смеха. «Что с тобой, любовь моя?» - заинтересованно спрашивает Томас.

Но я лишь утираю слезы. Затем, справившись с собой, отвечаю: «Что же, лорд Кромвель. Возможно, теперь я смогу обнаружить, что беременна».


End file.
